White Heart
by Baka DimDim
Summary: Kembalilah ke Jepang lalu kau harus masuk Konoha Gakuen untuk melindungi seorang gadis keturunan Hyuga.../...kau bisa menjadi siswa di Konoha Gakuen untuk melindunginya.../Ini seperti mempertaruhkan nyawa gadis Hyuga itu/...jangan terbunuh. Akatsuki bukan kelompok sembarangan/AU,OOC,Typo,No EYD,Pasaran,Abal,Maksa,VIOLENCE.dll/revisi judul "Save You"
1. Chapter 1

Di sebuah kamar di salah satu apartemen di Kota _New York._ Sepasang mata berwarna biru sebiru samudra milik seorang laki-laki mengerjap beberapa kali untuk menormalkan pengelihatannya yang sedikit memburam kala terbangun dari tidurnya. Dengan tenang laki-laki itu beranjak dari tempat tidurnya berjalan menuju kamar mandi untuk membasuh wajahnya dengan air untuk memulihkan kesadarannya.

Laki-laki itu bernama Namikaze Naruto. Laki-laki yang ceria dan mudah bersosialisasi pada sifat aslinya namun ia menjadi laki-laki yang lebih pendiam dan pancaran mata yang menampakkan kekosongan setelah mengetahui bahwa orang tuanya telah dibunuh. Ia adalah seorang ahli waris tunggal dari kekayaan yang melimpah dari mendiang orang tuanya, Namikaze Minato seorang tokoh politik Jepang sekaligus presiden direktur dari Namikaze Corp. dan Uzumaki Kushina yang harus terenggut nyawanya karena dunia gelap kehidupan politik di Jepang. Ayahnya adalah orang penting dalam dunia politik di Jepang yang tersohor karena kejujuran dan ketegasannya sehingga banyak rakyat Jepang yang merasa kehilangan saat Minato meninggal bersama istrinya yang tengah bersamanya karena gelapnya dunia politik Jepang. Oleh ayahnya, Naruto telah di pindahkan ke _New York_ sejak berusia 9 tahun tepat seminggu sebelum Minato dan Kushina di bunuh oleh orang yang tidak di ketahui sampai sekarang Naruto berusia 17 tahun untuk diselamatkan dari dunia gelap politik yang bisa merenggut nyawanya. Di _New York_ ia bersama Jiraiya yang merupakan seseorang yang dianggap ayah oleh Minato. Mendiang ayah Naruto.

Di usia 15 tahun Naruto memutuskan untuk menjadi anggota _Anbu_ , pekerjaan dari organisasi pelindung pemerintahan yang bisa membunuhnya kapanpun. Selama pelajaran menjadi _Anbu_ yang sudah 2 tahun ia jalani akhrinya mencapai pada tingkat kepantasan untuk dirinya menjadi seorang _Anbu_. Ia kini menjadi seorang _Anbu_ termuda di Amerika. _Anbu_ adalah organisasi mata-mata rahasia yang dibentuk untuk melindungi tokoh penting dalam pemerintahan Jepang yang berada dalam perintah langsung Departemen Pertahanan Negara _,_ departeman yang mengatur keamanan negara dan keamanan politik Jepang. Kini _Anbu_ sudah terlepas dari Departemen Pertahanan Negara sejak 3 tahun lalu dan menjadi organisasi yang berdiri sendiri dan di lindungi pemerintah. _Anbu_ kini dipimpin oleh seseorang yang misterius bernama Shimura Danzo. Tugas _Anbu_ adalah melindungi politik Jepang dan juga memecah kasus penyimpangan politik. _Anbu_ tersebar di berbagai negara dengan jumlah personil yang sedikit di tiap negara agar kerahasiaannya tetap terjaga. Ia menjadi _Anbu_ untuk mengikuti jejak orang yang merawatnya sejak ia berada di _New York_ -Jiraiya. dan menjadi kuat untuk membalaskan kematian orang tuanya.

Dering panggilan masuk pada sebuah ponsel menjadi perhatian seorang laki-laki yang memiliki surai pirang dan mata biru sebiru samudra itu. Laki-laki itu berjalan menuju kamarnya untuk menjawab panggilan di ponselnya. Ia menatap layar ponselnya kini bertuliskan ' _Karin Is Calling_ ' dengan tatapan datar.

"Ya?" ucapnya dengan suara berat khas seorang laki-laki berumur 17 tahun.

"Orochimaru- _sama_ ingin bertemu denganmu. Jam 9 malam kau tunggu di persimpangan terakhir _Adam Clayton Powell Jr. Boulevard_ menuju _Central Park._ Aku akan menghampirimu." Ucap Karin dari seberang telepon lalu menutup panggilannya.

"Orang tua itu selalu saja semaunya." Gumam laki-laki itu sambil menatap layar ponselnya lalu melempar ponselnya ke tempat tidurnya lalu keluar dari kamarnya.

…

…

 _Adam Clayton Powell Jr. Boulevard_. Naruto kini sudah berada di persimpangan terakhir di jalan _Adam Clayton Powell Jr. Boulevard_ untuk memenuhi panggilan dari seseorang yang ia anggap penting karena telah juga merawatnya sejak ia berada di New York. Ia berdiri dengan punggung yang bersandar pada sebuah tiang lampu penerangan jalan sambil memasukkan kedua tangannya kedalam saku celana. Ia mengenakan sebuah jeans hitam dan sepatu sport berwarna biru sebagai bawahan lalu ia mengenakan sebuah kaos putih _V-neck_ polos memperlihatkan sebuah kalung berbandul batu _sapphire_ berbentuk seperti tabung kecil dengan bagian lancip pada ujung batu dan memiliki 6 sudut lancip di sekelilingnya pemberian dari seseorang di masa kecilnya yang telah ia lupakan lalu mengenakan sebuah jaket _sports coat_ berwarna biru.

Tak sampai 2 menit Naruto berada disana, sebuah mobil porsche berwarna merah berhenti tepat di depannya. Kaca mobil itu terbuka dan menampakkan seorang gadis cantik berkaca mata minus bersurai merah yang mengenakan sebuah dress merah.

"Masuklah." Ucap Karin.

"Ya." Jawab Naruto lalu masuk kedalam mobil.

…

…

Disebuah restoran tidak jauh dari jalan _Adam Clayton Powell Jr. Boulevard_. Tempat ia kini berada. Duduk di sebuah meja bersama seorang laki-laki bersurai hitam panjang dengan warna kulit putih pucat yang mengenakan sebuah jas hitam dan seorang gadis bersurai merah yang sebelumnya telah menjemputnya.

"Jadi ada apa kau memanggilku? Orochimaru." Tanya Naruto _to the point_ sambil menatap lurus kearah pria bersurai hitam panjang itu _._

"Kau terlalu terburu-buru, nikmatilah makan malammu, Naruto." Ucapnya.

"Aku masih harus menyelidiki siapa dalang dalam pembunuhan orang tuaku. Jadi cepatlah." Ucap Naruto datar dan dengan tatapan tajam dari mata indah berwarna biru miliknya. Orochimaru adalah sahabat dari Jiraiya yang telah merawatnya selama ia berada di _New York._

Orochimaru berdehem dan menoleh kearah Karin lalu mengangguk, memberi tanda bahwa saatnya. Karin mengeluarkan sebuah map cokelat berisi dokumen hasil penyelidikan Orochimaru. Karin menaruh map itu diatas meja lalu menyodorkan kearah Naruto.

"Bacalah. Setelah ini kau akan menjalankan tugasmu di Jepang." Ucap Orochimaru.

Naruto mengambil map itu dan membacanya. Ia membulatkan matanya. Terkejut. Terkejut dengan apa yang telah ia baca.

"Ini!?" ucapnya terkejut.

"Daftar anggota dari sebuah kelompok pembunuh bayaran yang disewa untuk membunuh orang tuamu. _Akatsuki_." Ucap Orochimaru.

"Setelah ini kembalilah ke Jepang untuk–"

"Apa aku terlambat?" ucap seorang laki-laki bersurai putih panjang yang mengenakan jas abu-abu memotong ucapan Orochimaru.

"Hanya sedikit terlambat, Jiraiya." Ucap Orochimaru pada sahabatnya yang selama ini telah merawat Naruto. Naruto hanya menoleh kearah Jiraiya.

"Lanjutkan, Orochimaru." Ucap Naruto datar meminta penjelasan lebih lanjut.

"Setelah ini kembalilah ke Jepang lalu kau harus masuk sekolah _Konoha Gakuen_ menyamar menjadi seorang siswa untuk melindungi seorang gadis keturunan Hyuga yang akan menjadi target dari kelompok itu." Ucap Orochimaru.

"Dia adalah putri sulung dari Hyuga Hiashi, seorang tokoh politik dan seorang presiden direktur Hyuga Corp. yang kini diambil alih oleh saudara kembarnya yang bernama Hyuga Hizashi. Hyuga Hiashi adalah kenalan mendiang ayahmu namun ia telah tewas dibunuh 3 tahun lalu dengan cara seolah itu adalah kecelakaan saat hendak pulang dari kantornya." Ucap Jiraiya melanjutkan penjelasan Orochimaru.

"Dia akan menjadi _target_ karena ia juga mengetahui kunci dari sebuah pemecahan kasus korupsi yang dilakukan oleh tokoh politik di Jepang yang telah di enkripsi oleh Hyuga Hiashi beberapa hari sebelum meninggal. Ia juga mengetahui password enkripsi dari sebuah data yang akan menguak tokoh politik yang menjadi dalang gelapnya dunia politik di Jepang dan orang yang menyewa _Akatsuki_ untuk membunuh orang tuamu. Lalu selama kau melindungi gadis itu. Aku dan orang itu akan mencari bukti untuk menguatkan data yang akan menguak tokoh politik yang terlibat." Lanjut Jiraiya lalu menunjuk kearah Orochimaru.

"Lalu dimana adik dari gadis yang akan aku lindungi berada? Kenapa perlindungan gadis Hyuga itu diserahkan padaku? Lalu apa gadis itu mengetahui bahwa akan ada anggota _Anbu_ yang akan melindunginya?" Tanya Naruto mengetahui bahwa gadis yang akan ia lindungi memiliki adik dengan mendengar kata 'putri sulung' dari Jiraiya dan pertanyaan lain. Ia bertanya tentang adik dari gadis yang akan ia lindungi karena ia tidak ingin orang lain mengalami seperti hal yang ia alami, keluarganya dibunuh dan hidup tanpa saudara yang mengasihi.

"Dia bersama pamannya yang bernama Hyuga Hizashi yang sekarang berada di Kyoto. Dia akan berada dalam perlindungan langsung yang akan di tangani oleh Asuma Sarutobi dan Might Guy. Lalu kenapa kau yang bertanggung jawab atas perlindungan gadis Hyuga itu adalah karena Ia tidak melakukan _home schooling_ seperti adiknya, bila ia juga melakukan _home schooling_ seperti adiknya itu akan terkesan seperti menyembunyikannya dan itu memancing tokoh politik yang menjadi dalang menjadi semakin gencar dan berniat untuk segera membunuhnya, bukan untuk menculiknya lalu mengambil dokumen dan mengenkripsi untuk membersihkan namanya. Tidak ada yang memberitahunya bahwa akan ada anggota _Anbu_ yang akan melindunginya karena itu bisa membuatnya panik lalu menghilang dan membuat kita susah untuk melindunginya." Ucap Jiraiya.

"Jadi hanya kau yang melindungi putri sulung Hyuga Hiashi karena kau bisa menyamar menjadi siswa di _Konoha Gakuen_ untuk melindunginya karena usiamu yang baru berusia 17 tahun namun sudah lulus dari sekolah menengah atas dengan akselerasi selama 2 tahun ini. Dan ingat, jangan sampai identitasmu sebagai _Anbu_ terbongkar. Karena _Anbu_ tidak boleh di ketahui oleh sembarang orang. Kakashi sudah mengurus berkas dokumen untukmu agar bisa bersekolah di _Konoha_ _Gakuen_ , dan berkas lainnya seperti surat izin mengemudi dan kartu tanda penduduk selama kau menjalankan misi ini. Lalu kau harus memakai nama keluarga Uzumaki agar menyembunyikan identitasmu sebagai anak dari Namikaze Minato. Uzumaki adalah nama keluarga mendiang ibumu, Naruto." Lanjut Jiraiya.

"Ini seperti mempertaruhkan nyawa gadis Hyuga itu. Tetapi baiklah, Jii-san. Aku mengerti." Ucap Naruto datar.

"Kau memanggilnya, Jii-san. Tetapi kau memanggilku hanya dengan nama. Apa kau melupakan bahwa aku juga mengajarimu pertahanan dan penyerangan." Ucap Orochimaru santai.

"Baiklah, Orochimaru" Naruto memberi jeda. "Jii-san." Lanjutnya sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Jangan terlalu kaku bila kau bersama putri dari Hiashi itu. Keluarkanlah sifat aslimu yang periang itu karena dia juga temanmu saat kau masih berada di Jepang. Aku takut kau tidak akan pernah bisa dekat dengan seorang gadis." Ucap Jiraiya sambil menggoda Naruto.

"Aku tidak ingat teman-temanku saat aku masih berada di Jepang." Ucap Naruto datar namun ucapan itu jujur adanya. Sejak ia mengetahui kedua orang tuanya tewas di bunuh ia menjadi laki-laki yang tertutup dan penuh dendam. Ia telah melupakan semua teman yang pernah ia kenal saat masih berada di Jepang karena pikirannya selalu tertuju pada 'menjadi kuat' dan 'membunuh pembunuh orang tuanya'.

"Setelah kau berada di Jepang Kakashi akan menjelaskan lebih lanjut." Ucap Jiraiya.

"Aku harus mengingatkanmu untuk yang satu ini." Ucap Orochimaru.

"Jangan terbawa perasaan saat berhadapan dengan _Akatsuki_. Jangan kau bunuh mereka, kami perlu informasi lebih lanjut yang dimiliki _Akatsuki._ " Lanjut Orochimaru.

"Akan aku usahakan." Ucap Naruto datar.

 _._

 _…_

 _ **White Heart**_

 ** _Disclaimer:_** _Masashi Kishimoto_

 ** _Story:_** _Baka DimDim_

 ** _Warning:_** _AU,OOC,Typo,No EYD,_ _Pasaran,Abal,Maksa,_ _VIOLENCE. dll._

 ** _Rate:_** _M_

 ** _Genre:_** _Crime/Romance_

 _…_

 _._

 _Tokyo International Airports._ Seorang laki-laki bersurai sewarna dengan warna perak dengan masker hitam yang menutupi hidung mulut hingga lehernya dan sebuah luka vertikal pada mata kirinya tengah berdiri menunggu seseorang. Terlihat dari pergerakan dari kulit sekitar matanya bahwa ia tengah tersenyum saat melihat orang yang ia tunggu.

"Lama tidak bertemu, Naruto." Ucapnya saat melihat Naruto yang berjalan santai dengan mengenakan sebuah Hoodie berwarna hitam bertuliskan 'What the fuck are you looking at!?' dengan _font_ berwarna putih lalu celana jeans biru dan sepatu sport berwarna putih lalu sebuah tas ransel yang tidak terlalu besar yang di pasangkan hanya tali sebelah kanan tas dengan bahu kanannya.

"Ya, lama tidak bertemu Kakashi-san. Sepertinya kau masih tidak percaya diri dengan wajahmu dengan memakai masker itu." Ucap Naruto dengan sedikit senyum di wajahnya.

"Sudahlah, ayo." Ucap Kakashi langsung mengajak Naruto ke apartemen yang akan di tinggalinya.

"Ya." Ucap Naruto secukupnya.

…

…

Sebuah apartemen yang tidak terlalu besar namun terlihat mewah kini terdapat dua orang laki-laki tengah duduk di meja makan dan salah satunya sedang memakan sebuah cup ramen.

"Jadi, bisa kau jelaskan penjelasan lebih lanjut yang Jiraiya Jii-san maksud." Ucap Naruto sambil memakan cup ramennya.

"Baiklah. Dia bernama Hyuga Hinata." ucap Kakashi.

 _"Hinata? nama itu tidak asing."_ Batin Naruto sedikit terkejut namun tidak menunjukkan raut wajah terkejut di wajahnya.

"Dia tinggal sendiri di sebuah apartemen yang berjarak 2 blok dari apartemen ini, dia memiliki rambut berwarna _indigo_ panjang _,_ mata berwarna _amethyst_ , dada yang lebih besar da–"

"Cukup! aku tidak ingin mendengar kata mesum darimu, Kakashi-san." ucap Naruto memotong ucapan Kakashi yang mesum.

"Ahahah. Sudah hanya itu yang bisa aku jelaskan. Selebihnya karena kau akan satu sekolah dengannya maka kau bisa tahu sendiri tentangnya dengan mudahnya." Jelas Kakashi sambil tersenyum.

"Jika hanya itu aku bisa mencari tahu sendiri. Bisa kau berikan aku fotonya agar aku mudah menemukannya?" Ucap Naruto malas.

"Besok kau akan segera tahu seperti apa 'Hyuga Hinata' itu karena besok kau sudah harus masuk sekolah _Konoha Gakuen,_ seragam sekolahmu sudah ada di lemari dan kendaraanmu sudah ada di area parkir apartemen. Ini kuncinya. Aku harus segera pergi." Ucap Kakashi lalu menaruh sebuah kunci mobil diatas meja makan lalu berdiri dan pergi meninggalkan Naruto di meja makan.

"Jika kau bertanya tentang senjata, itu ada di berangkas di belakang lemari bajumu. Semoga beruntung dan jangan terbunuh. _Akatsuki_ bukan kelompok sembarangan. Soal kendaraan yang akan kau gunakan itu adalah milikmu pribadi. Itu untukmu dari Genma, ia mendapatkan mobil itu sebagai hadiah kerja sama antar perusahaan dan hadiah itu diberikan untukmu, semoga kau menyukainya. Setelah ini aku hanya memberi saran untukmu untuk belajar dan menggantikan posisi Genma untuk mengambil alih perusahaan. Ketiga tangan kanan mendiang ayahmu berharap kau melanjutkan hidupmu dengan mengurus perusahaan yang dirintis oleh mendiang ayahmu. Mereka sangat setia pada mendiang ayahmu, Naruto." Ucap Kakashi berhenti sejenak tanpa melihat kearah Naruto lalu pergi meninggalkan Naruto.

Genma Shiranui. Genma adalah tangan kanan Minato Namikaze bersama Raido Namiashi dan Iwashi Tatami. Ketiga tangan kanan mendiang ayah Naruto kini mengabdikan diri pada Naruto. Genma mengurus perusahaan Namikaze Corp. yang kelak akan diambil alih oleh Naruto lalu Raido mengurus kediaman Namikaze dan Iwashi mengurus keuangan Namikaze.

" _Arigato_. Akan aku pikir kembali setelah ini berakhir." Gumam Naruto dengan wajah menyendu. Jujur ia merasa senang karena orang-orang di sekitarnya selalu memperhatikannya meski kedua orang tuanya telah tiada namun kesenangannya itu tidak berarti bila rasa dendamnya terus ada di hatinya.

…

…

Hari pertama dimana ia masuk sekolah _Konoha Gakuen_ pun tiba. Kini ia telah mengenakan seragam _Konoha Gakuen_ dengan bawahan berwarna hitam lalu atasan berwarna putih dengan logo _Konoha Gakuen_ dibagian dada kirinya dan almamater berwarna hitam. Ia berjalan dengan menggantungkan sebuah tas ransel hitam di bahu kanannya menuju area parkir untuk mencari kendaraan yang akan digunakannya. Ia menekan tombol unlock pada kunci mobil untuk mengetahui mobil mana yang akan ia gunakan. Mobil itu pun berbunyi dan ia tahu mobil apa yang akan ia gunakan. Ia menatap malas mobil yang akan ia gunakan. " _Mobil ini akan sangat menarik perhatian._ " Batinnya malas. Ia segera masuk kedalam mobil dan melajukan mobilnya menuju sekolah barunya.

Hari pertamanya sangat aneh baginya, karena ia menjadi pusat perhatian semua orang yang berada di area parkir _Konoha Gakuen_ yang melihatnya saat ia keluar dari mobil _Lamborghini Aventador_ model _Convertible_ berwarna biru yang diberikan Genma padanya dari hadiah kerja sama perusahaan Namikaze Corp.

 _"Seperti yang aku kira, aku menjadi pusat perhatian dengan mobil seharga $ 411.600,- ini. Memang sekolah ini adalah sekolah elite tetapi menggunakan mobil ini namanya berlebihan."_ batin Naruto malas.

Ia bisa merasakan tatapan memuja dan tatapan kagum yang di berikan padanya dari siswi _Konoha Gakuen._ Ia juga samar-samar mendengar suara seperti. ' _siapa dia?' atau 'dia tampan sekali' atau 'dia keren sekali'_ dari siswi-siswi _Konoha Gakuen_ yang sedang memperhatikannya.

…

…

Ia berjalan menuju ruang kepala sekolah. Ia terus berjalan tanpa arah karena tak tahu dimana letak ruang kepala sekolah itu berada karena sekolah ini begitu besar. Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk bertanya pada dua siswi _Konoha Gakuen_ yang bersurai _soft pink_ sebahu dan bersurai pirang panjang diikat _pony-tail_ yang berjarak 3 meter darinya.

" _Sumimasen_ , boleh aku bertanya dimana letak ruang kepala sekolah?" Tanya Naruto pada kedua siswi itu sambil tersenyum tipis.

"I-iya, si-silahkan i-ikuti ka-kami." Ucap siswi bersurai _soft pink_ terbata gugup.

"Bi-biar kami tunjukkan." Ucap siswi bersurai pirang dengan gugup.

" _Arigato."_ ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum tipis.

Naruto dan kedua siswi itu berjalan menuju kantor kepala sekolah. Naruto berada di belakang sedangkan kedua siswi itu berjalan di depannya. Ia berjalan dengan tenang dan tatapan mata yang tenang. Ia kini sudah berada di depan ruang kepala sekolah.

" _A-ano_ , ini ruang kepala sekolahnya." ucap siswi bersurai _soft pink_ gugup.

"Ah ya. _Arigato_. Emm…" Naruto memberi jeda. Ia sedang melirik _name-_ tag pada seragam kedua siswi yang mengantarnya.

"Haruno Sakura-san, Yamanaka Ino-san." Lanjut Naruto sambil tersenyum tipis dan menyebut nama kedua siswi itu setelah mengetahuinya dari _name-tag_ yang ada di dada kanan seragamnya.

"I-iya, sama-sama… _Etoo_ …" ucap siswi bersurai _soft pink_ menggantung karena tidak tahu nama laki-laki di depannya dan belum ada _name-tag_ yang terpasang di seragamnya.

"Uzumaki Naruto." Ucap Naruto yang mengetahui bahwa ia belum memiliki _name-tag._ Naruto segera masuk kedalam ruang kepala sekolah untuk mengetahui di tempatkan di kelas mana dia nantinya.

Didepan ruang kepala sekolah kedua siswi yang mengantar Naruto ke ruang kepala sekolah tengah berbincang mengenai Naruto. Tengah mengobrol sambil berjalan menuju kelasnya.

"Sakura dia tampan sekali. Kyaaa!" Ucap siswi bersurai pirang dengan berlebihan.

"Iya, Ino, tetapi aku merasa mengenalnya sebelumnya." Ucap siswi bersurai _soft pink_ dengan wajah heran merasa mengenal siswa baru itu.

…

…

Naruto masuk kedalam ruang kepala sekolah. Saat ia masuk ia bertemu dengan seorang pria yang sudah cukup berumur. Tengah duduk di mejanya sambil melihat beberapa dokumen di mejanya.

" _Sumimasen_ , saya adalah murid pindahan yang hari ini akan memulai sekolahnya. Nama saya Uzumaki Naruto." Ucap Naruto sopan.

"Kau murid baru itu. Silahkan duduk, Uzumaki-san. Saya sudah menerima laporan bahwa akan ada murid baru yang akan masuk hari ini. Nama saya Hiruzen Sarutobi. Kepala sekolah _Konoha Gakuen._ " Ucap Hiruzen Sarutobi.

 _"Sarutobi? Apakah ia berkerabat dekat dengan Asuma-senpai?"_ batin Naruto. Ia ingat nama keluarga seniornya di _Anbu._ Asuma Sarutobi.

"Saya akan berada di kelas mana Sarutobi- _sensei_?" Tanya Naruto.

"Kau akan berada di kelas 3-A. Sebentar lagi wali kelas dari kelas 3-A akan datang, tunggulah sebentar disini. Teh?" ucap Hiruzen Sarutobi lalu menawarkan teh.

"Tidak, terimakasih untuk tawaran tehnya. Saya akan menunggu saja." Jawab Naruto sopan.

Beberapa menit kemudian datanglah seorang wanita bersurai hitam panjang dan memiliki mata berwarna merah.

" _Sumimasen_ , Hiruzen- _sama_." Ucapnya.

"Ah, Kurenai-san. Ini adalaha Uzumaki Naruto murid baru di kelasmu. Uzumaki-san, ini adalah Kurenai Yuhi, dia adalah wali kelasmu." Ucap Hiruzen Sarutobi memperkenalkan Naruto dan Kurenai.

"Tolong bimbing dia untuk kelasmu, Kurenai-san." Ucap Hiruzen Sarutobi.

" _Ha'I_ , Hiruzen-sama." Ucap Kurenai ber _ojigi_ pada Hiruzen Sarutobi.

"Uzumaki-san, silahkan ikut aku." Ucap Kurenai pada Naruto.

" _Ha'I_. Mohon bimbingannya." ucap Naruto sedikit membungkuk sopan lalu mengikuti Kurenai.

…

…

 **Naruto POV.**

Aku kini berada di depan kelas dengan papan bertuliskan 3-A dibagian atas pintunya. Aku melihat Kurenai- _sensei_ sedang berbicara dengan seorang _sensei_ berkacamata hitam.

"Silahkan masuk, Uzumaki-san." Ucap Kurenai- _sensei_ mengizinkan aku masuk. Aku segera masuk untuk perkenalan.

"Baiklah, aku harus ke ruanganku, Ebisu- _sensei._ " Aku mendengar ucapan Kurenai- _sensei_ pada Ebisu- _sensei._ Dan aku lihat Ebisu- _sensei_ hanya mengangguk. Lalu dapat aku lihat Kurenai- _sensei_ berjalan meninggalkan kelas.

"Aku adalah guru matematika. Kau bisa memanggilku Ebisu- _sensei,_ Uzumaki-san." Ucap Ebisu- _sensei_ memperkenalkan dirinya.

" _Ha'I,_ Ebisu- _sensei_. Mohon bimbingannya" Ucapku lalu sedikit membungkuk sopan.

"Perhatian murid-murid, kalian memiliki teman baru. Silahkan perkenalkan dirimu." Ucap Ebisu- _sensei_ mengambil perhatian dari semua siswa dan siswi di kelas lalu mempersilahkan diriku untuk memperkenalkan diri.

Aku mengalihakan pandanganku pada seluruh siswa dan siswi yang berada di kelas. Aku mulai memperkenalkan diriku.

" _Hajimemashite, watashi wa Uzumaki Naruto desu. Yoroshiku onegai shimasu."_ Ucapku lalu tersenyum tipis dan ber _ojigi_ pada semua teman sekelasku.

Aku kini sudah berdiri tegak dan melihat semua teman-teman sekelasku masih dengan senyum tipis di wajahku. Aku mencari seorang gadis bersurai _indigo_ dengan mata berwarna _amethyst,_ yang aku tahu dari Kakashi seperti itulah ciri Hyuga Hinata, namun tidak aku temukan dia di kelas ini. Aku dapat melihat tatapan memuja yang dipancarkan banyak siswi lalu tatapan beberapa siswa yang sinis dikelas ini padaku serta mendengar bisik-bisik siswi seperti 'dia tampan' lalu 'dia yang tadi itu' 'dia keren' dan beberapa kalimat seperti memuja dan kalimat sinis dari beberapa siswa saat mencari Hyuga Hinata yang harus aku lindungi. Kalau dia tidak sekelas denganku sepertinya aku harus memiliki kenalan terlebih dahulu untuk menjadi informan.

Aku melihat dua orang siswi yang sebelumnya telah membantuku untuk menuju ruang kepala sekolah, ternyata mereka berdua sekelas denganku.

" _Sensei,_ aku ingin bertanya pada Uzumaki Naruto-san. Sebelum pindah disini kau bersekolah dimana Uzumaki-san?" ucap seorang gadis perambut pirang yang sebelumnya telah menolongku yang telah aku ketahui bernama Yamanaka Ino dengan nada manja. 'ada apa dengan nada bicaranya?'

"Sebelum aku bersekolah disini aku bersekolah di New York. Aku bersekolah di _Poly Prep Country Day School,_ Yamanaka Ino-san." Ucapku sambil tersenyum tipis seformal mungkin.

"KYAA... DIA MASIH INGAT NAMAKU..." pekiknya sepertinya sangat bahagia. Aku hanya memandangnya dengan heran 'ada apa dengannya?' itu pertanyaan yang ada di kepalaku. Tingkahnya membuatku heran.

"Kau ini berisik sekali, Ino." ucap siswi bersurai _soft pink_ yang aku ketahui bernama Haruno Sakura.

"Sudah-sudah, jika kalian ingin mengenalnya lebih lanjut gunakan waktu istirahat atau seusai pelajaran hari ini berakhir." Ucap Ebisu- _sensei._

"Uzumaki-san, silahkan duduk di–"

" _Go-gomenasai._ Saya terlambat, _sensei._ " Terdengar suara lembut seorang gadis yang baru masuk kedalam kelas, aku pun juga menoleh kearahnya. Aku melihat rambutnya bersuari _indigo_ dan matanya berwarna _amethyst_ , apakah ia Hyuga Hinata?

"Ah Hyuga-san? Baru sekali ini aku mendapatkanmu terlambat di pelajarnku. Untuk kali ini aku maafkan. Silahkan duduk. Dan Uzumaki-san kau duduk di sebelah Hyuga-san." Ucap Ebisu- _sensei_ padaku dan Hyuga itu.

Dia bermarga Hyuga, pasti dialah Hyuga Hinata.

" _H-ha'I, sensei."_ Ucap Hyuga itu.

Aku sedikit terkejut saat melihatnya. Terkejut dan entah mengapa pikiranku memikirkan masa kecilku saat aku masih berada di Jepang, kepalaku tiba-tiba merasa pusing, aku teringat seorang gadis kecil bersurai _indigo_ pendek sedang bermain di taman bersamaku saat melihat Hyuga itu.

 _"Hinata-chan, kenapa hanya sendirian bermain ditaman? Kenapa tidak memakai syal? Udara sekarang sangat dingin."_

 _"Na-naruto-kun?"_

 _"Ya?"_

 _"Ke-kenapa Na-naruto-kun memakaikan syal ini pa-padaku? Nanti Naruto-kun ter-terkena flu."_

 _"Syal itu untuk Hinata-chan saja. Karena aku besok akan pergi jauh."_

 _"Naruto-kun jangan pergi."_

 _"Kata Tou-chan aku pergi tidak lama, Hinata-chan."_

 _"Ka-kalau begitu Naruto-kun pa-pakai kalung ini. Eh, a-agar Naruto-kun selalu ingat pa-padaku."_

 _"Baiklah, Hinata-chan."_

Suara Ebisu- _sensei_ menghentikan apa yang tengah terjadi dalam pikiranku.

"Uzumaki-san, Segera duduk." ucap Ebisu- _sensei._

"Y-ya, _sensei?"_

Aku segera menyadarkan pikiranku. Sebelumnya aku seperti mendengar percakapan antara aku dan gadis kecil bersurai _indigo_ pendek. Apakah ia benar teman masa kecilku? Hinata? Aku seperti tidak asing dengan nama itu. Eh. Ada apa denganku? Kenapa aku mulai menjadi melankolis seperti ini? Aku tidak boleh seperti ini, aku harus menjalankan tugasku dengan sempurna dan membalaskan kematian orang tuaku dengan sempurna.

 **Naruto POV. End.**

Naruto dan Hinata berjalan menuju tempat duduknya. Hinata berjalan didepannya. Naruto berjalan dengan tentang dan tatapan matanya memandang lurus kedepan. Ia memperhatikan Hinata meski pupilnya tidak mengarah pada Hinata. Sedangkan Hinata berjalan menuju tempat duduk miliknya sambil menunduk, ia sedikit melirik kearah Naruto dan ingatannya berputar lalu tanpa sadar dia menggumamkan sebuah nama.

"Na-naruto-kun." ucap Hinata lirih dan sangat pelan.

Naruto sedikit tersentak saat mendengar Hinata mengucap nama kecilnya dengan lirih namun ia tak menunjukan ekspresi yang berarti pada wajah tampannya tetapi berbeda dengan pikirannya.

 _"Apakah aku tidak salah dengar bahwa ia menyebut namanku?"_ batin Naruto.

Kini Naruto dan Hinata telah duduk di kursi mereka yang bersebelahan. Naruto akan memulai perkenalan dan pendekatan dengan Hinata untuk mempermudah tugasnya.

" _Watashi wa Uzumaki Naruto desu_." Ucap Naruto dengan senyum tipis lalu mengulurkan tangannya untuk menjabat tangan Hinata.

"Eh. _Wa-watashi wa Hyu-hyuga Hinata desu."_ ucap Hinata gugup. Dengan gugup Hinata menjabat tangan Naruto.

 _"Benar, dialah Hyuga Hinata."_ Batin Naruto.

Hyuga Hinata adalah seorang gadis yang memiliki surai _indigo_ panjang dan memiliki mata tanpa pupil dan ber _iris_ _amethyst_. Ia adalah gadis yang sederhana meski ia memiliki warisan yang melimpah dari ayahnya -Hyuga Hiashi- yang telah tiada. Ia adalah gadis pemalu, lembut dan tidak bisa membenci seseorang karena sifat lembutnya dan meski sekarang ia hidup sendiri itu tidak merubah sifat aslinya karena ia tahu semua yang telah terjadi adalah sesuatu yang telah ditakdirkan dan lantas dirinya hanya harus menerima semua yang telah terjadi dan melanjutkan hidupnya.

" _Tangannya besar, hangat dan sangat menenagkan_." Batin Hinata.

 **Hinata POV.**

Apakah Uzumaki-san adalah Naruto-kun teman semasa kecilku? Sifatnya berbeda, jika Uzumaki-san memang Naruto-kun yang aku maksud senyumnya pasti akan terasa hangat, namun yang aku rasakan adalah sebuah senyum yang seolah memiliki berjuta arti namun bukan senyum yang penuh ketulusan.

 ** _Flashback_**

 _Di sebuah taman dekat rumahku, aku sedang bermain ayunan sendirian aku adalah seorang gadis kecil pemalu yang hanya memiliki sedikit teman. Saat aku sedang bermain ayunan aku mendengar suara anak laki-laki yang aku kenal. Naruto-kun. Aku pun menoleh kearahnya. Dia adalah Namikaze Naruto-kun adalah teman pertamaku, ia adalah sosok yang aku kagumi karena ia pernah meolongku saat aku diganggu oleh tiga anak laki-laki yang nakal saat pulang sekolah. Aku dan Naruto-kun berbeda sekolah dan aku tidak tahu dimana ia tinggal dan namun aku dan dia sering bertemu di taman ini untuk bermain bersama._

 _"Hinata-chan, kenapa hanya sendirian bermain ditaman? Kenapa tidak memakai syal? Udara sekarang sangat dingin." Ucap Naruto-kun lalu memakaikan sebuah syal merah di leherku dari belakang membuatku terkejut. Lalu ia berjalan agar dirinya berada di hadapanku._

 _"Na-naruto-kun?" ucapku terkejut dan sedikit merona merah dipipiku._

 _"Ya?" ucapnya aku melihat wajahnya aku merasakan sesuatu saat aku melihat kedalam mata indahnya._

 _"Ke-kenapa Na-naruto-kun memakaikan syal ini pa-padaku? Nanti Naruto-kun ter-terkena flu." Tanyaku dengan gugup dan sedikit menunduk, jujur saja aku menyukai Naruto-kun karena dia adalah anak laki-laki yang periang dan aku terlalu pemalu untuk menatap matanya yang berwarna biru sebiru samudra itu dan aku sangat menyukai senyumnya yang hangat._

 _"Syal itu untuk Hinata-chan saja. Karena aku besok akan pergi jauh." Ucap Naruto-kun. Aku memberanikan diri untuk menatap wajahnya, wajahnya sedikit tertunduk dan aku dapat melihat tatapannya agak sendu._

 _"Naruto-kun jangan pergi!" ucapku tanpa sadar, aku pun juga sangat tidak ingin dia pergi, aku ingin selalu melihatnya tersenyum hangat padaku._

 _"Kata Tou-chan aku pergi tidak lama, Hinata-chan." Ucap Naruto-kun lalu menyubit kedua pipiku pelan dengan kedua tangannya dan membuatku sedikit merona. Malu, gugup dan sedih. Itulah yang aku rasakan._

 _"Ka-kalau begitu Naruto-kun pa-pakai kalung ini." Ucapku dengan gugup lalu melepas kalung berbandul batu sapphire berbentuk seperti tabung kecil dengan bagian lancip pada ujung batu dan memiliki 6 sudut lancip di sekelilingnya yang di berikan mendiang ibuku karena ibuku pernah berkata jika aku kelak memiliki seseorang yang spesial aku boleh memberikan kalung ini agar ia akan teringat terus padaku. Aku berdiri dan memakaikan kalung itu di leher Naruto-kun dengan gugup._

 _"Eh, a-agar Na-naruto-kun selalu ingat padaku." Lanjut ucapanku dengan gugup setelah memakaikannya kalung itu._

 _"Baiklah, Hinata-chan." Ucap Naruto-kun lalu tersenyum hangat. Senyuman itu membuat kedua pipiku merona dan senyuman itulah yang membuat hatiku hangat._

 ** _Flashback Off._**

Entah kenapa aku teringat hari pertemuan terakhirku dengan Naruto-kun. Jujur saja aku merindukannya dan Uzumaki-san sangat mirip dengannya namun aku masih belum yakin bahwa Uzumaki-san adalah Naruto-kun yang aku kenal karena tatapan mata mereka berbeda meski warna matanya pun sama lalu Naruto-kun memiliki nama keluarga Namikaze berbeda dengannya yang memiliki nama keluarga Uzumaki.

 **Hinata POV. End.**

"Hyuga-san? Apa apa denganmu?" ucap Naruto sambil menggoyangkan tangannya yang masih saling menjabat saat melihat Hinata yang melamun memikirkan sesuatu.

"Ah. _A-ano_ , ma-maaf, a-aku melamun." Ucap Hinata melepas tangan Naruto lalu menunduk malu dengan wajah yang merona merah.

 _"Tingkahnya lucu sekali."_ Batin Naruto.

…

…

"Baiklah, sampai disini pelajaran kita, sampai bertemu minggu depan." Ucap Ebisu- _sensei_ lalu pergi keluar.

Kini kelas menjadi bising, ada beberapa gadis yang mendekati Naruto untuk berkenalan dan juga ada beberapa pria yang ingin berkenalan dengan Naruto.

"Perkenalkan namaku Inuzuka Kiba. Lalu laki-laki yang tertidur di kursi belakang itu Nara Shikamaru dia adalah ketua kelas." Ucap seorang laki-laki bersurai cokelat lalu menunjuk seorang siswa yang tengah tertidur di kursi belakang.

"Salam kenal. Kiba." Ucap Naruto.

"Aburame Shino." Ucap laki-laki dengan kaca mata hitam.

"Salam kenal." Ucap Naruto.

"Kau sudah mengenalku jadi panggil aku dengan Ino, Naruto." ucap Ino sambil tersenyum.

"Panggil aku Sakura, Naruto." Ucap Sakura sambil tersenyum.

"Sakura, kemana Sasuke?" Tanya Ino pada Sakura.

"Dia sedang ada urusan di Kyoto." Jawab Sakura pada Ino lalu Naruto hanya mendengar apa yang terdengar di telingannya dengan malas, ia ingin meninggalkan kelas ini namun ia harus menjaga Hinata.

"Uzumaki-san, ayo kami antar untuk mengelilingi _Konoha Gakuen."_ Ucap seorang gadis bersurai pirang pucat bersama beberapa temannya.

"Tidak, terimakasih. Aku sudah meminta Hyuga-san untuk menemaniku mengelilingi sekolah ini." Ucap Naruto pada beberapa gadis yang menawarkan dirinya.

"Eh." Hinata tersentak karena Naruto sebelumnya tidak membicarakan tentang dirinya yang akan menemani dirinya untuk berkeliling.

"Ayo, Hyuga-san." Ucap Naruto lalu menarik tangan Hinata untuk pergi meninggalkan kelas dan menimbulkan sedikit rona merah pada kedua pipinya karena Naruto menarik tangannya sedangkan beberapa siswa-siswi yang melihat kejadian Naruto menarik tangan Hinata berpikiran ada sesuatu diantara mereka berdua.

"Semangat, Hinata!" ucap Sakura dan Ino kompak. Sedangkan Hinata semakin merona karena Sakura dan Ino.

"Hyuga-san, bisa tunjukan dimana kantinnya?" ucap Naruto setelah mereka berada di depan kelas. Ia sudah melepas tangan Hinata yang sembelumnya ia tarik untuk keluar dari situasi sebelumnya. Ia masih melakukan interaksi dengan formal pada Hinata karena merasa tidak enak jika langsung menjadi dekat secara tiba-tiba tanpa tahap.

"I-iya, lewat sini, U-uzumaki-san." Ucap Hinata dengan gugup. Mereka berdua berjalan menuju kantin dengan canggung.

"Hyuga-san, bolehkah aku memanggilmu dengan nama kecilmu? Jujur saja aku tidak terbiasa memanggil seseorang dengan nama keluarga atau di panggil dengan nama keluarga." Ucap Naruto sambil berjalan bersebelahan dengan Hinata yang berjalan sambil menunduk gugup.

"I-iya, ti-tidak apa, U-uzumaki-san." Ucap Hinata terbata gugup.

"Panggil aku dengan Naruto, Hinata. Aku tidak terbiasa dengan panggilan nama keluarga." Ucap Naruto.

"Ba-baiklah, Na-naruto." Ucap Hinata gugup.

"Sepertinya dengan _suffix '_ kun' akan terdengar bagus." Canda Naruto sambil tersenyum tipis. Hinata mencoba menghilangkan gugupnya dan balas menatap Naruto.

" _Entah mengapa aku merasa dekat dengannya._ " Batin Naruto.

Naruto menatapnya dengan intens seolah saat bola matanya mengarah pada Hinata seperti ada sebuah magnet yang menarik pandangannya untuk menatap Hinata.

"Eh. I-iya, Na-naruto-kun." ucap Hinata lalu menunduk, ia merasa gugup bila terlalu lama dipandang intens oleh Naruto.

"Jangan terlalu gugup, Hinata." ucap Naruto yang merasakan kegugupan Hinata semakin tinggi.

"Uhm." Hinata bergumam dan mengangguk sebagai jawaban 'iya'.

"Kita sudah sampai, Na-naruto-kun." ucap Hinata saat mereka berdua sampai di kantin _Konoha Gakuen._

Naruto memandang kantin dengan malas, karena kantin terasa sangat penuh dengan siswa-siswi yang sedang makan dan mengobrol.

"Ramai sekali. Pasti jam istirahat akan habis untuk menunggu pesanan makanan." Ucap Naruto.

"A-aku membawa be-bekal makan siang, Na-naruto-kun. Sebaiknya kau saja yang me-memakannya?" ucap Hinata menawarkan makan siangnya.

"Tidak bisa. Itu adalah makan siangmu, Hinata. Jika hanya aku yang memakannya aku tidak enak denganmu namun jika kau memaksa sebaiknya kita makan berdua bagaimana?" Tanya Naruto sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Uhm." Gumam Hinata menyetujui ucapan Naruto. Sebenarnya ia merasa sangat gugup bila harus makan berdua saja.

"Baiklah, aku akan membeli minuma di mesin _vending._ " Ucap Naruto.

…

…

"Makanan ini terlihat lezat, apa kau yang membuatnya, Hinata?" Tanya Naruto saat melihat bekal makan siang yang dibawa Hinata yang berisi _tamagoyaki, chiken karaage dan nasi putih_ dan buah apel yang sudah di potong-totong.

"I-iya." Jawab Hinata gugup dan menunduk karena Naruto tiba-tiba melihat kearahnya.

Mereka kini berada dia atap sekolah untuk makan siang, Naruto yang tidak membawa makan siang dan karena kantin terasa penuh mengakibatkan Hinata membagi makan siangnya dengan Naruto lalu Naruto membelikan minum karena merasa tidak enak bila hanya makan saja dan atas permintaan Naruto yang ingin melihat atap sekolah membuat mereka pun kini makan siang diatap sekolah.

" _Ta-tabemasho_ , Na-naruto-kun. I-ini sumpitnya. _I-itadakimasu._ " Ucap Hinata dengan gugup lalu mulai memakan makan siangnya.

"Iya, _Itadakimasu._ " Ucap Naruto lalu mesumpit nasi untuk dimakannya. Meski ia sudah 8 tahun tidak berada di Jepang namun kebiasaan orang Jepang tidak hilang pada dirinya.

"Ini enak." Ucap Naruto lalu tersenyum tipis.

"Sy-syukurlah, kalau Na-naruto-kun menyukainya." Ucap Hinata dengan sedikit rona merah.

Mereka pun makan dengan tenang dan sesekali mengobrol. Lalu tanpa mereka sadari terdapat seorang siswa bersurai merah tengah melihat mereka dari atap gedung seberang sekolah mereka dengan posisi agak bersembunyi sambil menyeringai kejam dengan sebuah ponsel yang ditaruhnya di dekat telinga kanannya.

"Akan aku bunuh siapa saja yang menghalangi." Ucapnya pada seseorang diteleponnya.

 **TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Cerita Sebelumnya**_

 _"Ta-tabemasho, Na-naruto-kun. I-ini sumpitnya. I-itadakimasu._ " _Ucap Hinata dengan gugup lalu mulai memakan makan siangnya._

 _"Iya_ , _Itadakimasu." Ucap Naruto lalu mesumpit nasi untuk dimakannya. Meski ia sudah 8 tahun tidak berada di Jepang namun kebiasaan orang Jepang tidak hilang pada dirinya._

 _"Ini enak." Ucap Naruto lalu tersenyum tipis._

 _"Sy-syukurlah, kalau Na-naruto-kun menyukainya." Ucap Hinata dengan sedikit rona merah._

 _Mereka pun makan dengan tenang dan sesekali mengobrol. Lalu tanpa mereka sadari terdapat seorang siswa bersurai merah tengah melihat mereka dari atap gedung seberang sekolah mereka dengan posisi agak bersembunyi sambil menyeringai kejam dengan sebuah ponsel yang ditaruhnya di dekat telinga kanannya._

 _"Akan aku bunuh siapa saja yang menghalangi." Ucapnya pada seseorang diteleponnya._

 _._

 _…_

 ** _White Heart_**

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _Masashi Kishimoto_

 _ **Story:**_ _Baka DimDim_

 _ **Warning:**_ _AU,OOC,Typo,No EYD,Pasaran,Abal,Maksa,VIOLENCE. dll._

 _ **Rate:**_ _M_

 _ **Genre:**_ _Crime/Romance_

 _…_

 _._

 _ **Chapter 2.**_

Mereka pun makan dengan tenang dan sesekali mengobrol. Lalu tanpa mereka sadari terdapat seorang siswa bersurai merah tengah melihat mereka dari atap gedung seberang sekolah mereka dengan posisi agak bersembunyi sambil menyeringai kejam dengan sebuah ponsel yang ditaruhnya di dekat telinga kanannya.

Naruto merasa seperti di perhatikan segera mengedarkan pandangannya ke segala penjuru.

"Ke-kenapa?" Tanya Hinata yang melihat sikap Naruto yang aneh.

"Tidak apa" Ucap Naruto dengan tenang lalu tersenyum kearah Hinata.

Hinata merasa ada yang aneh dengan Naruto namun karena sifat pemalunya ia lebih memilih diam dan hanya mengangguk.

Seseorang yang sebelumnya memperhatikan mereka sedang bersembunyi di balik tembok karena tiba-tiba Naruto yang mengarahkan pandangannya.

"Siapa dia sebenarnya? Instingnya cukup tajam untuk seorang anak sekolah." gumamnya.

…

…

Jam belajar di _Konoha Gakuen_ kini telah selesai, siswa dan siswi _Konoha Gakuen_ berbondong untuk segera meninggalkan sekolah. Ada beberapa dari mereka yang berjalan bersama-sama, ada yang berpasangan dan ada pula yang sendirian.

Seorang siswa bersurai _blonde_ tengah berdiri di samping mobilnya dengan pandangan memperhatikan seorang gadis bersuai _indigo_ yang tengah berjalan dengan sebuah tas ransel _Konoha Gakuen_ berwarna hitamyang tidak terlalu besar di punggungnya bersama ketiga temannya yang juga dengan tas ransel yang sama berada di punggung. Ada yang bersurai _soft pink_ sebahu _,_ bersurai _blonde_ di _pony-tail_ dan bersurai coklat di cepol dua. Mereka berjalan menuju gerbang sekolah dan berpisah karena tempat tinggal mereka berbeda arah.

Si gadis bersurai _indigo_ berjalan sendirian, sepertinya hanya dia yang tempat tinggalnya tidak searah dengan ketiga temannya. Siswa _blonde_ yang sebelumnya memperhatikannya kini masuk kedalam mobil _exotic_ nya dan melajukan mobilnya untuk mendekati gadis bersurai _indigo_ itu.

 _ **Tin. Tin.**_

Suara klakson mobil exotic itu membuat gadis besurai indigo itu berhenti berjalan dan menoleh kearah sumber suara. Ia melihat seorang laki-laki bersurai _blonde_ yang berada di dalam mobil, ia mengenal laki-laki itu. Laki-laki yang menjadi murid baru di kelasnya. Laki-laki bersurai _blonde_ itu keluar dari mobilnya dan menghampiri gadis bersurai _indigo_ itu.

"Hinata, mau pulang bersama? Sepertinya kita searah." Ucapnya.

"Ti-tidak. Terimakasih, Naruto-kun. A-aku bisa naik bus." Jawab Hinata menolak tawaran Naruto.

"Aku memaksa, Hinata. Aku ingin dekat denganmu." Ucap Naruto entah sadar atau tidak dengan apa yang telah ia ucapkan.

"Me-memang N-naruto-kun ti-tinggal di-dimana?" Tanya Hinata lalu sedikit menunduk. Ia menjadi sangat gugup dengan apa yang sudah di ucapkan Naruto dan tak lupa kedua pipinya yang merona merah.

"Aku tinggal di apartemen _Kurama_. Lalu dimana kau tinggal, Hinata?" Tanya Naruto berbasa-basi sebenarnya ia sudah tahu dimana Hinata tinggal.

"A-aku tinggal di a-apartemen _Konoha_ , Naruto-kun." Jawab Hinata gugup.

"Hm. Apartermen terbesar itu ya? Itu berjarak 2 blok dari apartemenku, Hinata. Ayo, ini sudah jam 4 sore. Kau akan sampai sebelum jam makan malam, percayalah." Ajak Naruto pada Hinata sambil tersenyum.

"Ba-baiklah, bila tidak me-merepotkan." Ucap Hinata terbata.

"Tentu tidak." Jawab Naruto senyum tipis. Naruto langsung menarik tangan Hinata menuju mobilnya dan membukakan pintu untuk HInata.

"Silahkan masuk." Ucap Nartuo sambil tersenyum tipis.

"I-iya." Ucap Hinata gugup lalu masuk kedalam mobil dan Naruto menutup kembali pintu mobil untuk Hinata. Naruto segera masuk kedalam mobilnya.

Tanpa mereka sadari, lagi-lagi seorang siswa bersurai merah tengah memperhatikan mereka dari kejauhan.

"Sepertinya aku harus segera melenyapkan si pirang itu." Ucapnya dengan seringai kejam lalu mengeluarkan ponselnya untuk menghubungi seseorang.

Di perjalanan pulang Naruto dan Hinata hanya ada keheningan. Hinata yang hanya melihat kearah jalanan dan Naruto yang fokus dengan jalan di depannya. Saat berangkat menuju sekolah dari apartemen, Naruto membutuhkan waktu 40 menit untuk sampai di sekolah dan dari sekolah menuju rumah Hinata, ia memperhitungkan waktu perjalanan tidak akan sampai 1 jam.

"Hinata, kemana kau sering menghabiskan waktu?" Tanya Naruto memecah keheningan dan untuk mencari informasi tentang Hinata. Ia mencari tahu tempat favorit Hinata bila ia secara tiba-tiba kehilangan jejak Hinata ia pasti akan mencarinya disitu untuk pertama kali.

"Ter-terkadang a-aku se-sering menghabiskan waktu di to-toko buku Haruno, Naruto-kun." jawab Hinata dengan sedikit terbata.

"Haruno? Apakah toko buku itu miliki keluarga Sakura?" Tanya Naruto.

"Uhm. To-toko buku itu miliki keluarga Sakura-san." Jawab Hinata.

"Kalau Na-natuo-kun. Ke-kemana Naruto-kun sering menghabiskan waktu?" Tanya Hinata. Ia sudah tidak terlalu gugup dengan keberadaan Naruto yang dekat dengannya.

"Entahlah, mungkin aku akan sering bersamamu. Aku tidak tahu harus menghabiskan waktu dimana. Aku sudah. Hm... Mungkin 7 atau 8 atau 9 tahun aku tidak berada di Jepang aku sudah lupa." Jawab Naruto tanpa memperhatikan kata-kata apa saja yang telah ia ucapkan.

"Na-naruto-kun bisa berhenti sebentar!" ucap Hinata cepat saat ia melihat keluar kaca mobil.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Naruto heran. Ia langsung menepikan mobilnya masuk kedalam area parkir sebuah kedai _Ice cream_.

Hinata segera keluar dari mobil tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Naruto. Naruto menatap aneh kearah Hinata. Ia terus memperhatikan Hinata dari dalam mobil. Ia melihat Hinata yang menghampiri seorang anak kecil yang sedang menangis di pinggir jalan. Naruto segera turun dan menghampiri Hinata yang sedang menyamakan tingginya dengan anak kecil bersurai hitam dengan baju putih bergambar pahlawan super dengan ciri kelelawar berwarna hitam dan celana pendek selutut berwarna hijau sedang menangis.

"Ada apa dengannya, Hinata?" Tanya Naruto begitu sampai di dekat Hinata.

"Dia terpisah dari ibunya, Naruto-kun." Jawab Hinata.

" _Hiks… Kaa-chan… hiks…_ " isak tangis anak kecil itu.

"Hei, jangan menangis adik kecil, ada Nee-chan disini." Ucap Hinata dengan lembut sambil mengusap kepala anak kecil itu dengan lembut mencoba menenangkan anak kecil yang sedang menangis itu. Apa yang dilakukannya membuahkan hasil. Anak kecil itu kini sudah berhenti dari tangisnya.

Naruto terdiam melihat sifat lembut Hinata. Ia teringat akan dirinya saat ia mengetahui kedua orang tuanya telah tiada. Ia hanya menangis. Merasa kesepian. Saat itu ia berjanji pada dirinya sendiri untuk membalas kematian orang tuanya. Ia yakin bahwa kelompok pembunuh bayaran dan orang yang membayar kelompok itu untuk membunuh telah banyak membuat orang lain seperti dirinya dulu. Kesepian karena kematian orang tersayang. Ia tidak boleh ragu untuk membunuh mereka.

 _"Hinata, apakah kau merasakan apa yang aku rasakan dulu saat kau mengetahui ayahmu telah tiada?"_ Batin Naruto. Naruto terus memperhatikan Hinata. Ia merasa heran dengan Hinata. 'Kenapa ia bisa seperti ini meski ia hidup sendiri?' itulah yang Naruto pikirkan.

"Nah, begitu. Jangan menangis ya. Siapa namamu adik kecil?" Tanya Hinata dengan lembut kepada anak kecil itu sambil tersenyum.

 _"Dia cantik bila tersenyum."_ Batin Naruto ketika Naruto melihat Hinata tersenyum dan tanpa ia sadari ia juga tersenyum.

"Na-namaku I-inari." Jawab anak kecil itu.

"Sebaiknya kita ke kedai _ice cream_ itu untuk menunggu ibunya. Adik kecil apa kau suka _ice cream?"_ Tanya Naruto dengan senyum tipis.

"Uhm. Ayo, Inari ikut Nee-chan dan Nii-chan ke kedai _ice cream_ kau suka _ice cream_ 'kan?" Tanya Hinata dengan lembut.

 _"Senyum Naruto-kun berbeda dan lebih hangat dari sebelumnya."_ Batin Hinata setelah melihat senyum Naruto saat mengajak Inari ke kedai _ice cream_.

Inari hanya mengangguk lalu mengusap air matanya dengan tangan kanannya, namun Hinata menghentikan Inari yang sedang menghapus air matanya dan memberikan tissue untuk Inari.

"Pakai ini untuk menghapus air matamu. Nee-chan tidak ingin kau terkena iritasi mata bila membersihkan air matamu dengan tangan yang berdebu itu, Inari." Ucap Hinata dengan lembut.

"Eh." Hinata terkejut saat merasakan sesuatu mengusap puncak kepalanya dengan lembut. Ia menoleh ternyata Naruto yang mengusap kepalanya dengan lembut, menatapnya sambil tersenyum.

 _"Kau sangat baik dan lembut Hinata. Aku akan melindungimu dari mereka. Apa pun yang terjadi aku tidak akan membiarkan mereka."_ Batin Naruto.

"Na-naruto-kun?" ucap Hinata gugup dan malu serta tak lupa rona merah di pipinya kembali hadir.

"Ayo kita ke kedai _ice cream"_ ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum.

…

…

"Apa kau suka _ice cream_ nya?" Tanya Naruto pada Inari.

"Iya, terimakasih, Naruto Nii-chan." Ucap Inari sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Kau boleh tambah sesukamu, Inari. Sebentar lagi ibumu pasti akan datang." Ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum.

Hinata melihat Naruto bersikap lembut kepada Inari membuatnya dirinya terus memperhatikan Naruto. Ia merasa pipinya kini merona merah saat melihat Naruto. Dengan tiba-tiba Naruto menatapnya, dan Hinata langsung menunduk malu karena ketahuan memperhatikannya.

Mereka kini sedang berada di kedai _ice cream_ tempat Naruto memarkirkan mobilnya. Mereka sedang menyantap _ice cream_ yang mereka pesan. Mereka duduk di kursi dengan meja berbentuk persegi panjang dengan posisi Naruto, Inari dan Hinata.

Beberapa saat kemudian terlihat didepan kedai seorang wanita paruh baya bersurai hitam panjang tengah mencari sesuatu dengan raut wajah khawatir. Inari yang melihatnya langsung bersuara.

" _Kaa-chan!"_ ucap Inari dengan semangat lalu berlari menuju wanita itu.

"Inari!" ucap wanita paruh baya itu dan menghampiri Inari.

Inari langsung memeluk wanita itu dan wanita itu memeluk Inari dengan erat. Naruto dan Hinata yang melihat itu langsung tersenyum. Ia senang akhirnya Inari bertemu kembali dengan ibunya. Mereka menghampiri Inari dan Ibunya.

"Kaa-chan, perkenalkan ini Naruto Nii-chan dan Hinata Nee-chan. Mereka yang menemaniku dan membelikanku _ice cream_." Ucap Inari memperkenalkan.

"Terimakasih, telah menjaga Inari. Saya ibunya, Inari. Inari sebelumnya tiba-tiba menghilang saat saya sedang berbelanja." Ucap wanita paruh baya sedikit menunduk.

"Tidak masalah, bibi." Ucap Hinata sambil tersenyum.

"Kalau begitu sebagai terimakasih, uang untuk membeli _ice cream_ biar saya ganti." Ucap wanita paruh baya itu.

"Tidak apa-apa, bibi. Tidak perlu diganti." Ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Sekali lagi saya ucapkan terimakasih." ucap wanita paruh baya itu sambil sedikit menunduk.

"Nah, Inari jangan suka menghilang yah bila sedang di luar rumah. Jangan membuat ibumu khawatir." Ucap Hinata lalu mengusap kepala Inari sambil tersenyum.

"Iya, Nee-chan." Ucap Inari sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Baiklah, kami pamit." Ucap wanita paruh baya itu.

"Iya, hati-hati di jalan, bibi." Ucap Hinata dengan senyum manis.

Naruto dan Hinata melihat kearah Inari dan ibunya yang berjalan menjauh menuju rumah mereka.

"Ayo, Hinata. Kita juga harus pulang tetapi sebaiknya kita makan malam terlebih dahulu. Sudah hampir 2 jam kita berada disini." Ucap Naruto sambil melihat jam tangannya lalu menarik tangan Hinata menuju mobilnya.

"I-iya." Ucap Hinata gugup hanya menurut.

Naruto kembali membukakan pintu untuk Hinata dan menutupnya untuk Hinata lalu segera masuk kedalam mobil.

"Hinata, dimana tempat makan yang enak menurutmu di dekat sini?" Tanya Naruto saat ia sudah duduk di kursi kemudi.

"A-aku pernah makan di-direstoran Akimichi bersama Sakura-san dan Ino-san. I-itu searah dengan arah ki-kita, Na-naruto-kun." jawab Hinata dengan gugup karena tidak pernah makan malam berdua dengan laki-laki kecuali sepupunya -Hyuga Neji- yang berada di Kyoto.

…

…

Restoran Akimichi. Kini mereka sudah sampai di depan restoran dimana mereka akan makan malam. Mereka berjalan menuju kedalam restoran. Mereka hanya diam tanpa mengucapkan kata-kata sampai pada Naruto yang memecah keheningan diantara mereka berdua.

"Hinata, Akimichi itu bukankah nama–"

"Hinata dan… Ah ya Uzumaki Naruto ya? Apa kalian sedang kencan?" Ucap seorang laki-laki bertubuh gempal dengan bersahabat memotong ucapan Naruto.

"Choji, restoran ini milik keluargamu?" Tanya Naruto sambil tersenyum tipis tak memperdulikan kata 'kencan' yang di ucapkan Choji. Berbeda dengan Hinata yang menunduk untuk menyembunyikan rona merah di pipinya yang muncul karena mendengar kata 'kencan'.

"Kau tentu bisa tahu dari nama restoran ini, Naruto." Ucap Seorang laki-laki bersurai hitam di kuncir dengan wajah malas.

"Iya. Shikamaru." Ucap Naruto santai.

"Baiklah, Choji. Ini adalah restoran miliki keluargamu. Tunjukanlah kelas dari restoran ini. Aku ingin meja untuk dua orang." Canda Naruto sambil tersenyum.

"Baiklah, meja untuk sepasang kekasih akan segera tersedia." Canda Choji sambil tersenyum ramah.

"Eh." Pekik Hinata terkejut dengan apa yang di ucapkan Choji. Ia semakin menunduk menyembunyikan rona merah di pipinya yang sebelumnya belum hilang.

"Sudahlah, Choji. Dimana mejanya?" Tanya Naruto tidak menggubris candaan Choji.

"Baiklah, ayo mari biar aku antar. Saya sendiri yang akan melayani anda, Naruto- _sama,_ Hinata- _sama_." Ucap Choji menjadi pelayan khusus untuk Naruto dan Hinata. Choji berjalan terlebih dulu untuk menunjukkan meja yang akan di gunakan Naruto dan Hinata untuk makan malam.

"Terimakasih, Akimichi-san." Ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum mengikuti permainan Choji.

"Ayo, Hinata. Jangan melamun." Ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum pada Hinata yang diam menunduk malu. Naruto menautkan jemarinya dengan jemari Hinata yang tidak menjawab ajakan Naruto.

"Eh." Pekik Hinata terkejut karena ia dan Naruto berjalan dengan tangan yang bertautan meski Naruto yang menautkan jemarinya sepihak.

"Naruto-kun." ucap Hinata pelan sambil menunduk menyembunyikan rona merah di pipinya dan mencoba menenangkan jantungnya yang berdebar-debar tak menentu.

"Ya? Tidak apakan aku menggandengmu seperti ini?" Tanya Naruto tidak mengerti kondisi Hinata yang jantungnya berdebar-debar.

"I-iya." Ucap Hinata terbata gugup.

Mereka kini telah duduk ditempat yang telah di sediakan Choji.

"Jadi apa anda sudah menentukan pesanan anda, Naruto- _sama?_ " ucap Choji masih dengan permainannya sambil tersenyum.

"Sudahlah, Choji hentikan permainan ini dan bawakan makanan terlezat disini untukku. Lalu Hinata, apa kau sudah tahu akan memesan apa?" Ucap Naruto menyerah mengikuti permainan Choji dan bertanya pada Hinata.

"A-aku terserah, Na-naruto-kun saja kalau begitu." Ucap Hinata sambil menunduk gugup.

"Kau dengar itu, Choji. Bawakan makanan terlezat di restoran ini untuk 2 orang." Ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Baiklah, silahkan menunggu. Naruto-sama, Hinata-sama." Ucap Choji masih memainkan peran dengan senyum.

"Hah, dia masih ingin bermain." Gumam Naruto tentang Choji. Naruto megalihkan pandangannya pada Hinata yang masih terlihat gugup. Perlahan tangan Naruto mendarat di puncak kepala Hinata dan mengelusnya lembut.

"Jangan terlalu gugup Hinata." ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum tipis.

 _"Saat bersamamu entah mengapa rasanya aku menjadi seperti dulu ketika kedua orang tuaku masih ada. Hinata. Jika kau memang teman kecilku aku berharap bisa mengingatmu."_ Batin Naruto.

"I-iya." Dengan senyum manis dan rona merah yang ada di pipinya ia menanggapi Naruto membuat keanehan pada diri Naruto.

…

…

"Ba-bagaimana, apa Naruto-kun su-suka dengan makanan disi-sini?" Tanya Hinata dengan gugup pada Naruto.

"Iya, aku suka. Makanannya enak, tetapi masih lebih enak makan siang yang kau bawa, Hinata." ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum sedangkan Hinata kembali merona merah pada pipinya karena di puji Naruto.

"Sudah jam 8 malam. Sebaiknya aku langsung mengantarmu pulang." Uacp Naruto setelah melihat jam di tangannya.

"Uhm." Gumam Hinata sambil mengangguk dan tersenyum manis pada Naruto. Naruto yang melihat senyum Hinata merasakan keanehan pada dirinya.

 _"Dia memang cantik bila sedang tersenyum. Aku merasa aneh pada diriku sendiri."_ Batin Naruto.

Seperti sebelumnya, Naruto kembali membukakan pintu mobilnya untuk Hinata dan kembali menutupnya lalu segera masuk ke dalam mobilnya. Naruto mengemudikan mobilnya dengan kecepatan sedang. Jalanan terlihat sangat sepi dan tidak ada orang atau kendaraan lain yang melintas padahal ini baru jam 8 malam lewat. Tiba-tiba ia melihat ada sebuah mobil hitam yang menghalangi jalan di depannya dan ada 3 orang pria berjas hitam berdiri di sekitar mobil itu. Naruto memberhentikan mobilnya.

" _Shit!"_ Umpat Naruto suara pelan saat ia melihat kearah belakang ternyata Ia dan Hinata sudah di kepung. Dibelakang mobilnya juga ada sebuah mobil hitam yang berhenti lalu keluarlah 4 orang berpakaian hitam dari mobil hitam di belakang mobilnya.

 **Naruto POV.**

 _"Mereka semua 7 orang."_ Batinku.

"Na-naruto-kun, a-ada a-apa? A-aku takut." Ucap Hinata dengan raut wajah ketakutan dan mencengkram lengan kananku saat orang-orang berjas hitam di depan.

Jujur aku tidak suka melihatnya seperti ini. Aku harus melindunginya.

"Tenanglah, Hinata. Ada aku disini." Ucapku lalu mengarahkan pandanganku pada objek di luar mobilku lalu kembali menatap Hinata.

"Denganarkan aku. Aku akan melindungimu. Kau tunggu di mobil dan jangan melihat apa yang aku lakukan. Kunci mobil ini setelah aku keluar. Ingat jangan keluar dari mobil sebelum aku mengizinkan. Mengerti?" Ucapku lalu meraba pipi kanannya dengan tangan kiriku lalu melepas pegangan tangannya di lenganku.

Dengan air mata yang sudah menggenang di pelupuk matanya ia mengangguk mengerti. Aku mengusap sebentar puncak kepalanya dengan lembut dan memberikannya senyumku sebelum keluar dari mobil untuk menghadapi mereka. Aku segera keluar dari mobil. Aku melihat kearah depan mobilku dan belakang mobilku dengan tatapan datar.

"Siapa yang menyuruh kalian?" Tanyaku datar pada mereka.

"Hahah. Ternyata hanya bocah sekolahan." Ucap salah seorang yang berada di belakang mobilku.

Sepertinya ia adalah pimpinan untuk kelompok ini.

"Hei, nak. Kalau kau masih ingin tetap hidup pergilah. Serahkan gadis itu." Ucap orang itu lagi.

"Sayang sekali tetapi aku tidak ingin menyerahkannya?" Ucapku datar.

"Bocah keras kepala. Bunuh dia." Ucap orang itu lagi.

Orang-orang berpakaian hitam itu kecuali orang yang berbicara denganku mengepungku. Mereka menyerangku bergantian. Aku dengan reflek menghindari pukulan demi pukulan yang mereka lancarkan.

 _"Cih. Mereka semua pengecut."_ Batinku.

Aku berdiri dengan kuda-kuda bela diri yang aku kuasai setelah menjaga jarak dengan mereka. Kini aku memposiskan tangan kiri yang aku majukan kedepan tanpa mengepal telapak tangan dan tangan kanan berada sejajar dengan siku tangan kiriku.

Aku melihat kesempatan dari orang yang sedang memukulku. Orang itu mencoba memukul wajahku namun aku berhasil menghindarinya dan menagkap tangan kanan orang yang melancarkan pukulan itu. Sambil memegang tangan orang itu aku memutar tubuhku.

 _ **Krek.**_

Suara tulang bahu yang terlepas dari sendinya masuk kedalam pendengaranku.

"AARRGGHHH." Jerit orang itu kesakitan.

"Satu sudah." Gumamku sambil sedikit tersenyum.

Kini akulah yang menyerang mereka. Aku berlari kearah 5 orang yang telah berhasil aku hindari serangannya. Aku berlari kearah mereka, saat sudah berjarak 1 meter aku melompat dan melakukan _Dropkick_ dan sukses mengenai leher seseorang dari 5 orang yang berada di depanku. Aku yakin lehernya pasti sudah patah.

 _ **Bugh**_

"Dua sudah." Gumamku sambil kembali tersenyum.

Aku terus mendekat kearah mereka dan kembali berhasil mengalahkan seorang lagi dengan cara menangkap tangan lawanku dan memutarnya hingga tulang bahu terlepas dari sendinya. Seperti sebelumnya.

 _ **Krek**_

"ARRGGGGHHH." Jerit orang mendapat seranganku.

"Tiga sudah." Gumamku.

Aku berdiri dengan kuda-kuda bela diri yang aku kuasai kembali. Seperti sebelumnya aku memposisikan tangan kiri yang aku majukan kedepan tanpa mengepal telapak tanganku dan tangan kanan berada sejajar dengan siku tangan kiriku.

" _Jiu Jitsu_ , eh? Sepertinya kau bukan bocah sembarangan." Kini orang yang berbicara sebelumnya sudah maju untuk melawaku.

"Apa kau yang terhebat dari mereka semua?" Tanyaku dengan sinis.

"Akulah pimpinan dari mereka." Jawabnya.

"Setelah ini kau akan memberikanku informasi!" Ucapku lalu melepas kuda-kuda _jiu jitsu_ lalu berlari menuju lawanku yang kini tersisa 4 orang. Aku berlari dan melompat kembali melakukan _Dropkick_ namun kali ini aku sedikit memutar badaku saat melayang dan menendang leher dua orang yang menjadi targetku dengan kedua kakiku di pertarunagan hingga terdengar suara tulang yang beradu dari leher kedua orang itu.

"Empat dan lima sudah." Gumamku sambil tersenyum.

Aku kembali berdiri tegak kembali dan memasang kuda-kuda yang berbeda. Kaki kananku berada disedikit dibelakang kaki kiriku lalu tangan kiriku sejajar dengan bahu sedikit menekuk sikuku dan tangan kanaku sejajar dengan siku kiriku dan kedua telapak tanganku mengepal kuat.

"Sekarang _Muay Thai._ Eh? Kau memang anak sekolah yang mengejutkan." Ucap orang itu lagi, sepertinya ia tahu banyak bela diri.

Aku menyerang mereka berdua secara langsung. Aku melancarakan pukulan yang mengarah pada orang yang banyak bicara itu namun ia berhasil menghindarinya. Lalu aku menyerang pria satunya dengan melakukan tendangan berputar dan berhasil mengenainya namun ia berdiri kembali dan menyerangku dengan pukulannya. Aku mencoba menepis serangannya namun aku sedikit terkecoh saat sebelumnya aku kira ia akan memukul wajahku namun tangannya yang satu lagi memukul perutku dengan keras.

 **Bugh.**

"Ughh." Pukulannya sangat keras. Aku melihat kearahnya dan ia sedang melancarkan pukulan kearah sudut rahang kiriku namun aku hanya mampu sedikit menghindar dan tetap terkena pukulan itu pada sudut bibir kiriku.

 _ **Bugh.**_

Aku pun terkena pukulan itu sampai terjatuh kebelakang karena tidak sempat untuk menghindar. Aku dapat merasakan darah keluar dari sudut bibir kiriku lalu segera menghapusnya.

"Naruto-kun!" aku mendengar suara Hinata. Sepertinya ia melanggar ucapanku untuk tidak melihat apa yang aku lakukan.

Aku segera berdiri dan menghapus darah di sudut bibirku lalu menyerang orang yang sebelumnya telah mengenaiku. Aku menyerangnya dia cukup lihai untuk menghindar namun ia tidak akan bisa menghindari ini.

 _ **Bugh.**_

Aku melakukan _Back flip_ dan menendang dagunya sampai ia tersungkur. Sepertinya tendangan tadi mengenai syaraf yang berada di dagunya.

"Enam. Hah hah hah." Gumamku sambil sedikit terengah lalu mengatur nafasku.

"Kau anak sekolah yang hebat ya." Ucapnya. Ia langsung mengeluarkan sebuah pisau belati dari belakang pinggangnya.

"Kau pengecut." Ucapku padanya.

"Hahaha. Kau akan mati." Ia menyerangku mencoba menusuk perutku tetapi aku berhasil menghindar ke samping kanan. Aku mendapat peluang saat menghindari serangannya. Aku segera menendang tangan kanannya yang memegang pisau hingga pisau itu terlepas dari tangannya dengan kaki kiriku. Aku segera memukul perutnya dengan keras dengan tangan kanan.

 _ **Bugh.**_

"Ughh." Terdengar suara dari mulutnya saat pukulanku mengenai perutnya. Aku segera menarik tangan kirinya memelintir dan membuat ia berputar lalu aku menjatuhkan tubuhnya.

"Siapa yang menyuruhmu!?" Tanyaku datar.

"Cih, kalau hanya seperti ini aku tidak akan menjawab dan aku yang yakin kau tidak akan mampu membunuh. Hahaha." Ucapnya. Sepertinya ia ingin aku lebih menyiksanya. Aku mengambil belati yang terjatuh tadi berada tidak sampai 1 meter dariku lalu menusuk samping lehernya hingga menyentuh tulang lehernya dan sedikit memutar belati itu untuk menimbulkan rasa sakit lalu darah segar mengalir dari lehernya.

"AARRRGGGGHH. Baiklah! Baiklah! Sasori–"

 _ **Bugh.**_

Aku langsung memukul belakang lehernya hingga ia pingsan.

Sasori. Akasuna Sasori, anggota _Akatsuki_ pertama yang mencoba membawa Hinata. Seorang pengecut, ia menggunakan orang lain sebagai boneka untuk menjalankan tugasnya.

 _ **Prok ... Prok... Prok...**_

Aku mendengar suara tepuk tangan dari belakangku. Aku mengalihkan pandangan menuju sumber suara itu. Aku melihat seorang laki-laki bersurai merah dengan wajah berusia belasan tahun berdiri tegak. Laki-laki itu mengenakan seragam _Konoha Gakuen_ sepertiku. Sepertinya ia telah menyamar menjadi siswa _Konoha Gakuen_ lebih dulu dariku, karena hari ini adalah hari pertamaku aku belum melihatnya selama di sekolah.

"Maaf aku mengganggu kencanmu dengan Hyuga itu." Ucapnya.

"Si pengecut yang menyuruh mereka mengambil keputusan yang salah untuk muncul di hadapanku." Ucapku datar sambil menunjuk kearah 7 orang yang telah aku kalahkan tanpa melepas pandangan dari laki-laki bersurai merah itu.

"Ternyata kau bukan siswa biasa. Siapa kau sebenarnya?" Ucapnya.

"Itu tidak penting untukmu." Ucapku datar.

"Sepertinya berduel denganmu akan sangat menarik." Ucapnya dengan sedikit seringai.

"Memang. Ini akan menarik. Tetapi pistol yang ada di dalam almamater _Konoha Gakuen_ mu cukup mengganggu. Aku takut aku merebut pistol itu darimu lalu melubangi kepalamu saat kita berduel." Ucapku dengan tenang. Aku harus memikirkan berbagai cara untuk bisa mengalahkannya dengan tangan kosong.

"Ini?" Ucapnya lalu mengeluarkan sebuah pistol berjenis _python_ berwarna _silver_ lalu mengeluarkan semua peluru dari pistol itu dan melemparnya.

"Seperti ini akan sangat menarik." Ucapnya lalu berjalan mendekat padaku dengan menyeringai.

"Majulah." Ucapku.

Ia berlari kencang kearahku lalu melompat dan melakukan _Dropkick_ yang mengarah pada wajahku. Aku menghalau tendangan itu dengan kedua lenganku. Ia pun belompat kebelakang dengan menjadikan lenganku sebagai tumpuannya.

Aku mendekat kearahnya lalu menyerangnya dengan pukulan-pukulan dan tendangan dengan penuh emosi sehingga seranganku mudah dibaca olehnya. Ia bisa menghindari semua seranganku.

"Emosimu sepertinya sangat tidak teratur. Apa kita pernah bertemu?" Ucapnya sambil menyeringai dan aku tak menjawabnya.

Aku mengatur nafasku agak staminaku tidak cepat terkuras. Aku berjalan dengan tenang menuju pria bersurai merah itu.

"Kau sudah siap untuk merasakan pukulanku?" Ucapku dengan tenang. Aku harus fokus tak boleh terlarut emosi dalam pertarunangan ini. Bagaimana pun aku sudah berjanji untuk melindungi Hinata. Ia adalah prioritas utama.

Aku berjalan dengan tenang tanpa kuda-kuda lalu aku berlari kearahnya. Memberikan gerak tipu dengan tangan kiriku untuk mengalihkan matanya. Ia pun mengalihkan matanya pada tangan kiriku yang bersiap memukulnya.

 ** _Bugh._**

Aku berhasil memukul rahang kirinya dengan sangat keras hingga ia tersungkur di aspal.

"Heh... Hahahah. Ini akan sangat menarik. Ayo kita lanjutkan." Ucapnya dengan keadaan terlentang menatap langit. Ia pun bangun dari posisi terlentangnya dan berdiri lalu menatapku dengan seriangai kejam dari wajahnya.

Ia berlari kearahku langsung mengyerangku dengan pukulan-pukulannya.

 _ **Bugh.**_

Aku tersungkur karena tendangan berputarnya yang mengarah pada perutku tendangannya tidak terbaca olehku.

 _ **Bugh. Bugh. Bugh.**_

Ia menendang wajahku dengan keras, dapat kurasakan darah mengalir dari pelipis kiriku yang terkena tendangannya. Ia tak memberikanku waktu untuk berdiri. Ia mendangku saat mencoba untuk berdiri.

 _ **Tap.**_

Aku menangkap kakinya yang mencoba menendang kembali wajahku. Aku menariknya hingga ia terjatuh lalu.

 _ **Tap.**_

Aku menangkap tangan kanannya dan memutar tubuhnya agar berhadapan dengan aspal lalu...

 _ **Krek.**_

Memutar tubuhku membuat tulang bahunya terlepas dari sendinya.

"AAARRRGGGGG!" Teriaknya kesakitan.

"Sekarang jawab pertanyaanku Akasuna Sasori!" Ucapku dengan penekanan pada namanya.

"Siapa anggota _Akatsuki_ yang membunuh Namikaze Minato dan istrinya?" Ucapku kembali.

"CIH. AKU TIDAK AKAN MEMERITAHUMU!" Ucapnya dengan berteriak.

 _ **Bugh.**_

Aku memukul belakang lehernya untuk membuatnya pingsan. Aku tidak ingin Hinata melihatku kembali menyiksa seseorang seperti sebelumnya. Aku akan mengetahuinya melalui Kakashi.

Aku segera mengeluarkan ponselku untuk menghubungi Kakashi.

"Kakashi-san, lacak dimana posisiku berada sekarang dan datanglah. Aku memberikanmu orang-orang yang mendapat perintah dari _Akatsuki_ dan salah satu anggota _Akatsuki_. Tanyakan siapa yang membunuh orang tuaku dan _s_ ebaiknya cepat kesini sebelum salah satu dari mereka mati. _"_ ucapku lalu mematikan panggilan.

Aku segera berjalan cepat menuju mobilku dimana Hinata berada.

 **Naruto POV. End.**

Naruto mengetuk kaca jendela mobilnya. Hinata yang melihat itu segera membuka kunci mobil. Naruto membuka pintu mobil dan langsung masuk kedalam mobil.

"Hinata–" Ucap Naruto terhenti karena Hinata yang tiba-tiba memeluk Naruto sambil menangis sesegukan.

"Hiks… Na-naruto-kun… hiks a-apa Na-naruto-kun hiks… ti-tidak apa? Hiks… A-aku ta-takut hiks…" Ucap Hinata khawatir terhadap Naruto. Naruto tersenyum tipis.

 _"Aku akan selalu melindungimu. Seperti yang sudah aku ucapkan padamu sebelumnya."_ Batin Naruto.

"Aku tidak apa, Hinata." Ucap Naruto dan dengan lembut mengusap punggung Hinata untuk menenangkannya.

Merasa agak tenang, perlahan Hinata melepas pelukannya lalu dengan air mata yang masih mengalir dari matanya ia mengarahkan tangan kananya pada sudut bibir kiri dan pelipis kiri Naruto yang terkena hantam sebelumnya.

"Ahk." Naruto meringis perih pada sudut bibirnya saat jari Hinata menyentuh sekitar sudut bibir Naruto.

"Ma-maaf." Ucap Hinata lalu menunduk.

Naruto membingkai wajah Hinata dengan kedua tangannya agar Hinata melihat kearahnya. Ia menghapus air mata Hinata dengan kedua ibu jarinya.

"Berhentilah menangis. Aku tidak apa." Ucap Naruto dengan lembut sambil tersenyum pada Hinata. Hinata hanya mengangguk kecil.

"Na-naruto-kun, ke-kenapa orang-orang itu menyerang?" Tanya Hinata kemudian.

"Aku akan menjelaskannya di apartemenku. Aku akan menjelaskan semuanya. Hari ini kau bermalam di apartemenku, Hinata." ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum.

"Ha-hanya be-berdua?" Tanya Hinata yang mendadak malu bila berada satu apartemen dengan seorang laki-laki seolah melupakan situasi sebelumnya yang membuatnya takut.

"Iya, dan tenang saja. Aku tidak akan melakukan apa-apa. Percayalah." Ucap Naruto dengan senyum tipis.

 _"Setelah ini mereka menginginkan nyawamu bukan menginginkan sesuatu yang kau ketahui, Hinata."_ Batin Naruto mengkhawatirkan Hinata.

Naruto kembali melajukan mobilnya setelah melihat 2 mobil yang salah satunya ia yakin adalah mobil Kakashi. Naruto melajukan mobilnya dengan kecepatan sedang dan lebih bersiaga dari sebelumnya.

Selama perjalanan menuju apartemennya, Naruto melirik kearah Hinata yang diam menunduk memikirkan sesuatu. Naruto menggenggam tangan kiri Hinata untuk menenangkannya.

"Aku akan melindungimu." Ucap Naruto menoleh sesaat pada Hinata untuk memberikan senyum.

" _A-arigato,_ Naruto-kun." ucap Hinata pelan dan perlahan membalas menggenggam tangan Naruto.

…

…

Kini mereka sudah sampai di area parkir gedung apartemen Naruto. Naruto keluar lebih dulu dari mobilnya untuk membukakan pintu untuk Hinata.

" _A-arigato_ , Naruto-kun." ucap Hinata sambil tersenyum. Naruto hanya membalas dengan senyumnya.

Naruto kembali menggenggam tangan Hinata dan berjalan menuju pintu apartemennya.

"Ayo." Ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum.

"Uhm." Gumam Hinata lalu sedikit menunduk menyembunyikan rona merah di pipinya lalu mengangguk kecil.

"Se-sebentar. Tasku." Ucap Hinata yang tasnya masih berada di dalam mobil Naruto, di dalam tasnya ada benda yang sangat penting untuknya, benda yang paling berharga yang ia miliki. Sedangkan Naruto sama sekali tidak memperdulikan tasnya. Prioritasnya adalah keselamatan Hinata.

Mereka berbalik menuju mobil Naruto mencoba membuka pintu mobilnya dengan tangan kanannya sedangkan tangan kirinya masih di genggam oleh Naruto, pintu mobil tidak terbuka karena Naruto sudah menguci mobilnya sebelumnya.

"Naruto-kun, tolong buka kuncinya." Pinta Hinata.

"Tidak mau." Ucap Naruto sambil mengalihkan wajahnya menggoda Hinata.

"Naruto-kun. Tolong bukakan kuncinya." Ucap Hinata dengan wajah yang lucu bagi Naruto. Naruto terkekeh melihat wajah lucu Hinata ketika memintanya membukakan kunci mobilnya.

" _Naruto-kun…"_ Batin Hinata ketika melihat wajah Naruto yang sedang terkekeh. Ia merasakan Naruto yang berada di depannya adalah Naruto teman semasa kecilnya.

 _"Ia sangat mirip dengannya."_ Batin Hinata.

"Baiklah." Ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum.

 _"Perasaan apa ini? Saat aku bersamanya aku merasa bahagia."_ Batin Naruto.

Naruto mengambil kunci mobilnya dari saku kiri celananya. Ia menekan tombol _unlock_ untuk membuka kunci mobilnya.

Setelah kunci terbuka Hinata langsung membuka pintu mobil lalu mengambil tasnya lalu kembali berjalan menuju pintu apartemen Naruto.

Kini mereka sudah sampai di depan pintu apartemen Naruto. Naruto melepas genggaman tangannya yang sedari area parkir sudah menggenggam tangan Hinata. ia mengeluarkan _pass card_ untuk membuka pintu apartemen dari dompetnya.

"Silahkan masuk." Ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum.

"I-iya." Ucap Hinata dengan gugup.

Hinata masuk kedalam apartemen yang tidak terlalu besar itu. Apartemen yang terlihat mewah. Begitu mereka masuk mereka sudah bisa melihat ruang tamu yang menjadi satu dengan ruang bersantai dengan sebuah _TV LED 31 inch, sebuah video player_ dengan _speaker yang cukup besar_ , ruang selanjutnya adalah ruang makan yang menjadi satu dengan dapur, terdapat meja makan yang tidak terlalu besar, lemari pendingin yang tidak terlalu besar, lalu sebuah kamar yang pintunya sedang tertutup. Meski hanya memiliki satu kamar tidur tetap saja apartemen itu tetap terlihat mewah.

"A-aku lupa membawa baju ganti." Ucap Hinata dengan gugup.

"Maaf, seharusnya kita ke apartemenmu dulu untuk mengambil pakaianmu." Ucap Naruto yang lupa untuk mengambil pakaian Hinata karena ia terlalu fokus dengan keselamatan Hinata.

"Apa kau tidak keberatan bila memakai pakaianku?" Tanya Naruto tanpa terbata namun terdengar gugup.

"I-iya." Jawab Hinata dengan gugup. Ia tidak pernah memakai pakaian miliki seorang pria selama hidupnya.

"Baiklah, ayo ikut aku." Ucap Naruto lalu berjalan duluan menuju sebuah pintu yang tertutup lalu membukanya. Hinata hanya mengikuti Naruto karena terlalu sibuk dengan kegugupannya.

"Itu kamar mandinya, kau pasti ingin membersihkan tubuhmu kan? Kau bisa memilih sendiri pakaianku di lemari itu." Ucap Naruto menunjuk pintu kamar mandi dan lemari bajunya.

"I-iya. Ta-tapi bolehkah aku mengobati lukamu itu." Jawab Hinata gugup menunjuk sudut bibir Naruto yang memar.

"Aku akan mengobatinya sendiri, Hinata. Aku akan membuatkanmu coklat panas." Ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum.

Naruto memutar tubuh mungil Hinata lalu mendorong tubuh mungil itu, meninggalkan Hinata di kamarnya dan menutup pintunya.

Naruto berjalan menuju dapur untuk membuat dua gelas coklat panas untuknya dan Hinata yang sedang membersihkan tubuhnya. Saat ia hendak membuka pintu lemari pendingin…

 _ **Drtt… Drtt… Drtt…**_

Sebuah getaran dari ponselnya yang berada di saku kanan celananya mengalihkan perhatiannya. Ia segera melihat ponselnya. Sebuah pesan masuk ia dapat melihat ada sebuah nama "Kakashi-senpai".

" _Akatsuki mengincar nyawa Hinata. Bawa ia pergi dari Tokyo. Jiraiya-san dan Orochimaru-san masih mencari bukti untuk menguatkan data yang di enkrip oleh mendiang Hyuga Hiashi. Salah seorang anggota Akatsuki memiliki keahlian merakit bom. Jadi jangan gunakan transportasi umum untuk meninggalkan Tokyo."_ Begitulah pesan dari Kakashi.

Naruto kembali melanjutkan sesuatu yang sempat tertunda. Membuat cokelat panas.

Setelah ia selesai membuat 2 gelas cokelat panas ia segera menuju ruang tamu dan meletakan 2 gelas cokelat panas yang telah ia buat. Ia duduk bersandar di sofa untuk menunggu Hinata yang sedang membersihkan diri.

"Sebaiknya besok pagi harus segera meninggalkan apartemen ini. Sebaiknya aku menuju rumah kecil Namikaze di _Osaka_." Gumam Naruto.

Merasa lelah, ia memejamkan matanya untuk sesaat namun beberapa saat kemudian ia...

 **Naruto POV.**

Aku berada di taman di sebuah rumah mewah yang besar. Aku menolehkan ke segala arah.

"Ini? Ini taman belakang rumahku? Ini? Apa ini mimpi? Aku melihat diriku sewaktu sekolah dasar bersama… _Kaa-san."_

Aku berjalan mendekat kearah _Kaa-san_ mencoba memeluknya namun tubuhku menembusnya. Aku tak bisa menyentuhnya.

" _Kaa-san_! Apa Kaa-san mendengarku?"

 _ **"Maafkan Naru, Kaa-chan. Naru berkelahi karena Naru melihat 3 orang siswa sekolah lain yang mengganggu teman perempuan Naru. Naru tidak suka, Kaa-chan."**_ Ucap diriku semasa kecil pada seorang wanita cantik bersurai merah...

" _Kaa-san_ …"

"Aku ingat ini adalah saat aku pulang dengan keadaan babak belur karena berkelahi."

 _ **"Kaa-san maafkan untuk kali ini, Naru."**_ Ucap Kaa-san sambil memasangkan plester pada pipi diriku semasa kecil dengan senyuman di wajahnya.

Aku hanya melihat diriku semasa kecil dengan air mata yang mebasahi pipiku. Aku ingat betapa bahagianya aku saat itu.

 _ **"Kau menjadi pahlawan anak perempuan itu, Naruto. Kau seperti Tou-san. Tou-san dulu juga menyelamatkan seorang perempuan yang di ganggu oleh kakak kelas Tou-san saat masih sekolah."**_ Ucap laki-laki tinggi bersurai pirang sepertiku…

 _ **"Wah, Tou-chan keren. Siapa yang Tou-chan selamatkan?"**_ Ucap diriku semasa kecil.

" _Tou-san_..."

Aku hanya bisa melihat mereka. Air mata yang keluar dari mataku semakin membasahi pipiku. Aku merindukan kalian _Kaa-san… Tou-san…_

 _ **"Dia Kaa-sanmu, Pahlawan."**_ Jawab _Tou-san_ sambil tersenyum hangat mengusap surai pirang diriku semasa kecil _._

 _ **"Pahlawan? Naru mau jadi pahlawan."**_ Ucap diriku semasa kecil terlihat bersemangat.

Aku terus memperhatikan mereka.

 _ **"Apa Naru ingin menjadi pahlawan?"**_ Tanya _Kaa-san_ sambil tersenyum _._

 _ **"Mau Kaa-chan!"**_ Jawab diriku semasa kecil.

 _ **"Kalau begitu Naru harus menjaga semua yang Naru sayang. Naru harus melindunginya. Dan ingat seorang pahlawan tidak boleh mendendam karena dendam dapat menciptakan dendam lain. Pahlawan itu memberikan kasih sayang. Mengerti?"**_ Ucap _Kaa-san_ tersenyum hangat _._

 _ **"kau harus mengisi hidupmu dengan kasih sayang. Kasih sayanglah yang menghapus dendam. Lalu syarat hati yang putih bersih. Kau harus ingat, Naruto." Lanjut Tou-san melanjutkan perkataan Kaa-san.**_

"Mendendam? _Kaa-san_ , apakah aku salah untuk membalas kematianmu dan _Tou-san_? Aku memiliki dendam, _Kaa-san_ … Aku tidak memiliki hati yang putih, _Tou-san_..."

Aku terus menangis… aku tidak ingat kapan terakhir kali aku menangis karena setelah mengetahui bahwa kedua orang tuaku di bunuh aku menjadi peribadi yang memiliki dendam sehingga kasih sayang yang aku miliki terkikis oleh dendamku dan melupakan apa itu air mata dan kasih sayang.

 _ **"Iya. Naru Mengerti. Naru akan terus ingat."**_ Ucap diriku semasa kecil.

"Aku telah melupakan ucapanku, _Kaa-san, Tou-san..."_

 _ **"Laki-laki tidak boleh menarik kata-katanya, Naru. Oya. siapa nama teman Naru yang Naru selamatkan?"**_ Tanya Kaa-san lalu diriku semasa kecil mengangguk.

 _ **"Hyu-hm… Hyuga. Hyuga Hinata, Kaa-chan namanya Hyuga Hinata, Naru tertarik dengannya Naru suka sekali menggodanya karena pipinya akan memerah kalau Naru goda, Kaa-chan. Sebenarnya Naru baru menjadi temannya setelah Naru menolongnya. Hehehe."**_

"Hinata. Hinata memang teman masa kecilku. Aku ingat… kalung ini?"

Aku mengeluarkan kalung yang aku pakai dari balik bajuku. Aku menggenggam bandul kalung yang aku pakai. Sebuah batu _sapphire_ berbentuk tabung kecil dengan sudut lancip pada ujungnya lalu 6 sudut lancip di sekelilingnya.

Aku memandangi diriku semasa kecil bersama Tou-san dan Kaa-san. Perlahan aku melihat mereka seperti tembus pandang.

 _"_ ** _Naru…"_**

 _ **"Naru…"**_

 _"Kaa-san…! Tou-san…!"_

 _ **"Naru..."**_

'Naruto-kun!'

Suara ini?

 **Naruto POV. End.**

 _"Kaa-san…! Tou-san…! hah…! hah…!"_ ucap Naruto terengah bangun dari bersandar pada sofa.

"Naruto-kun?" panggil Hinata pada Naruto dengan keadaannya yang berkeringat dan air mata yang mengalir di kedua pipinya.

Hinata memegang kedua pipi Naruto. Sebelumnya ia melihat Naruto yang tertidur dengan gelisah. Naruto mengucapkan ' _Kaa-san_ , _Tou-san'_ dan sesekali nama Hinata saat tertidur. Naruto menangis dalam tidurnya yang singkat.

"Hinata…" ucap Naruto. Lalu Hinata mendekap erat Naruto dan mengusap punggung Naruto untuk menenangkannya. Entah keberanian untuk memeluk Naruto datang dari mana. Hinata hanya mengikuti apa yang ada di pikirannya. Ia melihat sosok yang sebelumnya dengan gagah mengalahkan 8 orang saat perjalanan pulang kini menjadi sosok yang rapuh.

"Naruto-kun, tenanglah." Ucap Hinata tanpa gugup. Melihat kondisi Naruto yang seperti ini membuat kegugupannya setiap berjarak sangat dekat dengan Naruto menghilang.

Hinata semakin erat mendekap Naruto dan mengusap punggungnya untuk menenangkan Naruto.

"Maaf. Izinkan aku seperti ini sesaat..." Ucap Naruto dengan suara parau. Mendengar ucapan Naruto, Hinata mempererat dekapannya pada Naruto.

Beberapa saat Hinata mendekap Naruto, Naruto mulai merasa tenang. Perlahan Naruto melepaskan dekapan Hinata.

"Naruto-kun." Panggil Hinata dengan raut wajah khawatir.

"Terimakasih, Hinata." Ucap Naruto dengan mata yang sedikit merah.

"Apa Naruto-kun mimpi buruk?" Tanya Hinata masih dengan raut wajah khawatir.

Naruto hanya menggelengkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum tipis.

"L-lalu a-ada apa denganmu, Naruto-kun?" Tanya Hinata sangat mengkhawatirkan Naruto.

"Aku akan menjelaskan semuanya. Tetapi bolehkah aku membersihkan diriku dulu? Aku malu di peluk seorang gadis dengan keadaan berkeringat." Ucap Naruto menggoda Hinata sambil tersenyum hangat. Ia senang sudah mengingat bahwa Hinata adalah teman semasa kecilnya dan itulah jawaban mengapa ia bisa menjadi seperti Naruto yang dulu saat bersama Hinata. Namun ia juga masih memiliki dendam di hatinya yang berkecamuk dengan perkataan orang tuanya semasa kecilnya dulu.

"Uhm." Hinata sedikit menundukkan kepalanya menyembunyikan rona merah di pipinya lalu mengangguk kecil. Ia malu karena telah memeluk Naruto dengan sangat erat.

"Terimakasih." ucap Naruto lalu berjalan menuju kamar mandi.

 _"Dia masih seperti dulu. Aku senang telah mengingatmu. Hinata-chan."_ Batin Naruto Naruto tersenyum saat berjalan menuju kamar mandi.

…

…

Naruto sudah kembali dari kamar mandi setelah membersihkan tubuhnya. Ia mengenakan sebuah kaos putih polos dan celana ¾ berwarna hijau. Ia berjalan menuju tempat Hinata berada untuk menjelaskan sesuatu.

Saat Naruto sudah berada di dekat Hinata ia merasa malu sendiri. Karena Hinata yang mengenakan kemeja kotak-kotak berwarna merah-biru sampai pada setengah pahanya dan celana dalaman hitam sepanjang setengah pahanya. Hinata sedang duduk di sofa dengan memangku sebuah bantal sofa sambil memainkan ponselnya. Sebelumnya ia tidak memperhatikan Hinata yang mengenakan kemejanya setelah ia bangun dari tidur singkatnya.

"Hi-hinata." panggil Naruto lalu duduk di sofa di seberang Hinata.

"I-iya, Naruto-kun?" sahut Hinata.

"Kau sudah siap mendengar penjelasanku?" Tanya Naruto dengan wajah serius menatap Hinata.

Hinata yang di tatap serius seperti itu menjadi sangat gugup.

"I-iya." Jawab Hinata gugup.

"Baiklah." Ucap Naruto lalu menghela nafas sesaat.

"Aku adalah seorang _Anbu."_ Ucap Naruto.

" _A-anbu?_ " ucap Hinata bingung yang lucu. Naruto ingin tertawa melihat wajah lucu Hinata namun ia harus menahannya untuk kali ini karena ini adalah pembicaraan serius.

" _Anbu_ adalah oraganisasi mata-mata yang bertugas mengamankan politik Jepang dan memecahkan kasus penyimpangan politik. Aku di tugaskan untuk melindungimu. Kau mengetahui pasti _password_ yang digunakan oleh mendiang ayahmu Hyuga Hiashi?" Ucap Naruto.

"Ja-jadi karena itu orang-orang yang berjas hitam i-itu menyerang?" Tanya Hinata dengan wajah terkejut. Sedangkan Naruto hanya mengangguk.

"Mereka adalah orang yang berbahaya. Mereka yang sebelumnya hanyalah suruhan saja dan yang bersurai merah adalah salah satu anggotanya. Yang mengincarmu adalah _Akatsuki."_ Ucap Naruto.

" _A-akatsuki_?" ucap Hinata. ia bingung. Ia sama sekali tidak pernah mendengar apa itu ' _Anbu_ ' dan ' _Akatsuki_ '.

" _Akatsuki_ adalah kelompok pembunuh bayaran." Ucap Naruto.

" _Akatsuki_ adalah kelompok yang sudah membunuh kedua orang tuaku." Lanjut Naruto dengan suara pelan dan raut wajah menahan marah.

"Naruto-kun, apa Naruto-kun dendam?" Tanya Hinata merasa cemas.

"Ya, aku dendam dengan mereka Hinata." jawab Naruto pelan. Naruto berdiri lalu berjalan kearah Hinata dan mengambil ponselnya yang ia tinggal di sofa sesaat sebelum ia tertidur singkat. Ia duduk di sebelah Hinata sambil mencari sebuah kontak di ponselnya lalu menghubunginya.

"Kakashi-san, besok aku akan meninggalkan _Tokyo_. Aku akan membwa Hinata menuju _Osaka_ , membawanya kerumah kecil. Bisa tolong kau urus absensi Hinata di sekolahnya selama misi ini berlangsung? Terimakasih." Ucap Naruto pada Kakashi yang berada diseberang teleponnya.

"Besok pagi kita akan ke _Osaka_. Sebelum berangkat aku akan mengantarmu untuk mengambil beberapa pakaian." Ucap Naruto. Naruto melihat Hinata yang menunduk. Ia mengarahkan telapak tangan kanannya pada pipi kiri Hinata lalu mengankat wajahnya untuk menatapnya.

"Apa kau takut?" Tanya Naruto sambil menatap mata Hinata.

 _"Aku baru menyadarinya. Matamu indah, Hinata."_ Batin Naruto.

Hinata hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"Tidak perlu takut. Aku akan melindungimu. Aku melindungimu bukan karena ini adalah tugasku. Aku akan melindungimu karena aku akan selalu melindungimu." Ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum hangat.

"A-arigato, Naruto-kun." Ucap Hinata sambil tersenyum dengan rona merah di pipinya.

 **TBC**

 **Setelah pembuatan Chapter 2. Author memilih untuk mengganti judul fic ini yang sebelumnya berjudul _"Save You"_ Karena setelah author berpikir untuk jalan cerita selanjutnya, judul _"Save You"_ kurang tepat.**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Cerita Sebelumnya.**_

 _"Kakashi-san, besok aku akan meninggalkan Tokyo. Aku akan membwa Hinata menuju Osaka, membawanya kerumah kecil. Bisa tolong kau urus absensi Hinata di sekolahnya selama misi ini berlangsung? Terimakasih." Ucap Naruto pada Kakashi yang berada diseberang teleponnya._

 _"Besok pagi kita akan ke Osaka. Sebelum berangkat aku akan mengantarmu untuk mengambil beberapa pakaian." Ucap Naruto. Naruto melihat Hinata yang menunduk. Ia mengarahkan telapak tangan kanannya pada pipi kiri Hinata lalu mengangkat wajahnya untuk menatapnya._

 _"Apa kau takut?" Tanya Naruto sambil menatap mata Hinata._

 _"Aku baru menyadarinya. Matamu indah, Hinata."_ _Batin Naruto._

 _Hinata hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban._

 _"Tidak perlu takut. Aku akan melindungimu. Aku melindungimu bukan karena ini adalah tugasku. Aku akan melindungimu karena aku akan selalu melindungimu." Ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum hangat._

 _"A-arigato, Naruto-kun." Ucap Hinata sambil tersenyum dengan rona merah di pipinya._

 _._

 _…_

 ** _White Heart_**

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _Masashi Kishimoto_

 _ **Story:**_ _Baka DimDim_

 _ **Warning:**_ _AU,OOC,Typo,No EYD,Pasaran,Abal,Maksa,VIOLENCE. dll._

 _ **Rate:**_ _M_

 _ **Genre:**_ _Romance/Crime_

 _…_

 _._

Menjelang pagi Naruto terbangun dari tidurnya. Ia memejamkan matanya sesaat lalu kembali membuka matanya. Ia bangkit dari sofa tempat ia tidur semalam. Ia melihat kearah jam dinding.

"Jam 3 pagi." Gumamnya.

Naruto berjalan menuju kamarnya untuk melakukan ritual pagi dan mempersiapkan barang bawaannya untuk pergi ke _Osaka_. Ia membuka pintu kamarnya dan melihat seorang gadis cantik bersurai _indigo_ yang tertidur dengan wajah damainya.

Naruto berjalan perlahan kearah gadis itu. Memandangi wajah damai gadis itu saat tertidur.

 _"_ _Tidurlah yang nyenyak, Hinata."_ batinnya.

Naruto membuka lemari bajunya lalu mengambil sebuah tas berukuran sedang yang berada di ruang paling bawah lemari. Ia mengambil beberapa pakaiannya lalu memasukkannya kedalam tasnya lalu ia menggeser sedikit lemarinya mengambil sebuah kotak besi sebesar kardus sepatu. Naruto membuka kotak itu lalu mengambil sebuah _pistol_ berjenis _Desert Eagle_ berwarna perak berserta 5 buah magasin dan sebuah pisau lipat sepanjang 5 _inch._ Sudah selesai dengan kegiatan mengemasi pakaian dan barangnya Naruto mengambil sebuah pakaian berwarna putih dan sebuah celana jeans berwarna hitam. Naruto berjalan menuju kamar mandi untuk melakukan ritual paginya.

…

…

Seorang gadis bersurai _indigo_ terbangun dari tidurnya. Masih dengan posisi berbaring diranjang gadis itu merenggangkan tubuhnya yang ia rasa sedikit kaku setelah tidurnya. Melihat sekitar untuk mencari sebuah petunjuk waktu.

"Pukul 6 pagi." Gumamnya ketika melihat jam dinding dalam kamar, kamar milik seseorang yang baru ia kenal namun seperti telah mengenalnya lama, seseorang yang baru ia kenal namun telah ia percaya.

Gadis itu bangkit dari ranjang lalu berjalan menuju kamar mandi untuk melalukan ritual paginya.

Selesai dengan ritual paginya gadis itu kini telah mengenakan seragam sekolah _Konoha Gakuen._ Seragam sailor dengan aksen dominan berwarna hitam pada area kerah dengan garis putih, rok berwarna hitam di atas lutut dan dasi berwarna merah. Gadis itu melangkah keluar dari kamar.

Gadis itu telah keluar dari kamar dengan berpakaian seragam _Konoha Gakuen._ Gadis itu melihat seorang laki-laki bersurai pirang sedang berdiri membelakanginnya. Laki-laki dengan atasan berwarna putih dan celana jeans berwarna hitam. Laki-laki itu menghadap kearah luar jendela sambil memegang sebuah ponsel.

"Na-naruto-kun." panggil gadis itu dengan suara pelan. Merasa namanya disebut, laki-laki itu pun berbalik menghadap kearah gadis yang memanggilnya.

"Apa tidurmu nyenyak?" Tanya Naruto. Hinata sedikit menunduk lalu mengangguk sebagai jawaban 'iya'.

"Syukurlah, kau pasti lapar. Aku akan membuatkan ramen untuk kita." Ucap Naruto lalu berjalan kearah dapur.

"Biar aku saja yang membuatnya." Ucap Hinata cepat sebelum Naruto berjalan kearah dapur.

"Tidak apa, kau tidak merepotkanku, Hinata." Ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Ka-kalau begitu aku akan membantu." Ucap Hinata dengan tatapan memohon.

"Baiklah. Ayo." Ucap Naruto pasrah lalu berjalan menuju dapur. Hinata yang mendapat persetujuan Naruto langsung tersenyum manis lalu berjalan mengekori Naruto.

 _'_ _Lucu sekali, ini hanya ramen. Cukup memasukkan air panas pada cup ramen, tunggu sebentar lalu makan, kenapa harus membantu.'_ Batin Naruto.

Sesampainya Naruto langsung memasak air untuk ramen yang akan dibuat. Hinata yang merasa kebingungan ingin melakukan apa hanya bisa berdiam diri melihat kearah Naruto.

"Naruto-kun, a-aku harus a-apa?" ucap Hinata dengan suara pelan. Naruto yang melihat ekpresi wajah Hinata yang terlihat kebingungan hanya bisa terkekeh.

"Sebaiknya kau mengambil 2 cup ramen di lemari itu, Hinata." ucap Naruto sambil menunjuk sebuah lemari yang tidak terlalu besar setelah terkekeh melihat Hinata yang kebingungan.

…

…

Kini mereka tinggal menunggu beberapa detik untuk menunggu 2 cup ramen yang sudah diberi air panas.

"Selesai!" ucap Naruto sambil melihat kearah layar ponselnya yang menampilkan aplikasi stopwatch untuk menghitung waktu ramen mereka.

"Ayo makan, Hinata. _Itadakimasu._ " ucap Naruto lalu memakan ramennya.

Hinata hanya memandang kearah Naruto yang sedang memakan ramennya. Ia memikirkan bagaimana dan apa yang akan terjadi nanti dan kenapa Naruto bisa sesantai ini?

"Ada apa, Hinata?" Tanya Naruto yang melihat hanya memandangi Naruto dengan tatapan heran.

"Ti-tidak apa." Ucap Hinata sambil memaksakan senyum namun senyum itu terbaca oleh Naruto.

"Tidak perlu khawatir Hinata. Sekarang makanlah sebelum dingin." ucap Naruto memandang lurus kearah mata Hinata sambil tersenyum.

"I-iya." Ucap Hinata sambil mengangguk kecil. ' _Aku mengkhawatirkanmu bila terjadi sesuatu karena melindungiku.'_ Batin Hinata.

" _Itadakimasu."_ Hinata mulai memakan ramennya perlahan.

…

…

Setelah selesai dengan makan paginya Hinata segera membereskan sampah dari cup ramen yang ia dan Naruto makan.

Setelah membuang sampah dari cup ramen Hinata melihat kearah Naruto yang tengah menelepon seseorang.

"Iya, Genma-san. Kita bertemu di parkiran apartemen _Konoha_ 1 jam lagi. Baiklah. Terimakasih, Genma-san." Ucap Naruto lalu mengambil tas yang tidak terlalu besar lalu sebuah jaket _sport_ berwarna hitam dan langsung mengenakannya.

"Ayo, kita menuju apartemenmu, Hinata." ucap Naruto dengan tenang. Hinata hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban 'iya'. Hinata berjalan menuju meja dan mengambil tasnya lalu berjalan kearah Naruto yang berada di dekat pintu. Tangan kanan Naruto bergerak kearah tangan kiri Hinata lalu menggenggamnya seolah takut seseorang yang ia genggam tangannya akan pergi.

Sedangkan Hinata yang tangannya di genggam oleh Naruto hanya mampu bersemu dan sedikit menunduk menahan rona merah di wajahnya dan debaran jantungnya, ia sudah tidak terlalu terkejut bila Naruto yang tiba-tiba menggenggam tangannya, ia berpikir bahwa itu adalah tanda bahwa Naruto tidak ingin ia berada diluar jangkauan Naruto. Ia membayangkan adegan-adegan yang terjadi di film bergenre _actions, romances_ dan dorama-dorama yang terkadang ia tonton bersama Sakura dan Ino.

Mereka berjalan menuju parkiran menuju mobil Naruto dengan keheningan. Naruto yang fokus pada sesuatu yang berada di depannya dan Hinata yang sibuk menahan rona merah di wajahnya yang tidak bisa ia tahan.

 _'_ _Wajahnya ketika gugup atau malu tidak pernah berubah… selalu ada rona merah dipipinya.'_ Batin Naruto saat Naruto melirik kearah Hinata.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan di parkiran apartemen _Konoha_ , Naruto-kun? Maaf kalau aku tidak sengaja mendengar saat kau sedang menelepon." Tanya Hinata dengan sedikit menunduk saat sudah berada di depan mobil _exotic_ milik Naruto.

"Aku hanya menukar mobil. Kita terlalu mencolok dengan mobil ini." Jawab Naruto sambil sedikit tertawa. _'Itu salahmu Genma-san. Memberikanku hadiah mobil yang seperti ini.'_ Lanjut batin Naruto.

…

…

Naruto mengemudikan mobilnya menuju apartemen Hinata. Tidak sampai 5 menit mobil Naruto sudah berada di parkiran. Mereka langsung berjalan menuju pintu apartemen Hinata.

Sesampainya disana Hinata segera membuka pintu apartemennya dan mempersilahkan Naruto untuk masuk.

"Hinata, bawalah pakaian seperlunya. Kita bisa membeli pakaian lain bila tidak cukup." Ucap Naruto dengan tenang. Ia tetap mengawasi sekitar.

Naruto memperhatikan apartemen Hinata. ia mengedarkan pandangannya ia melihat sebuah apartemen yang tidak terlalu besar namun terlihat mewah pada bagian dalamnya. Ia terpaku pada sebuah foto. Foto yang berisikan 2 orang anak kecil yang berfoto _selfie_ disebuah taman. Ia berjalan mendekat kearah foto itu untuk melihat lebih jelas. Naruto tersenyum saat melihat foto itu. Ia mengingat saat foto itu terjadi.

 _'_ _Aku bahkan tidak memiliki foto ini, foto ini diambil tepat sehari sebeum aku pergi meninggalkan Jepang. Tapi kau menyimpannya, Hinata-chan.'_ Batin Naruto memandangi sebuah foto dirinya bersama Hinata. Dia yang memamerkan kalung pemberian Hinata dan Hinata yang mengenakan syal pemberiannya.

Naruto terus mengarahkan pandangannya. Ia melihat foto saat Hinata lulus sekolah mengah pertama, foto keluarga Hinata. Ia melihat kearah laki-laki bersurai cokelat panjang dan warna mata mirip dengan warna mata Hinata.

 _'_ _Apakah aku harus memberitahunya bahwa ayahnya tidak meninggal karena kecelakaan?'_ Batin Naruto.

"Naruto-kun." Sebuah suara dengan nada yang lembut memanggil Naruto yang tengah memperhatikan foto-foto. Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya pada Hinata. Ia melihat Hinata yang mengenakan atasan _hoodie_ berwarna lavender polos dan bawahan jeans ¾ berwarna biru. _'Cantik'_ 1 kata yang terlintas di pikiran Naruto.

"Sudah selesai?" Tanya Naruto.

"I-iya." Jawab Hinata. Baiklah, ayo kita segera berangkat.

"Uhm." Hinata hanya bergumam dan mengangguk.

…

…

Mereka berjalan menuju parkiran. Seperti sebelumnya Naruto menggenggam tangan Hinata agar Hinata tidak berada di luar jangkauannya. Sesampainya di parkiran Naruto melihat seorang pria bersurai cokelat dan berjas hitam tengah berdiri bersandar pada mobil _exotic_ nya. Naruto berjalan menuju pria itu dengan masih menggenggam tangan Hinata.

"Tuan muda." Ucap pria itu sambil membungkuk hormat pada Naruto.

"Tidak perlu seformal itu, Genma-san." Ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum. Naruto melepas genggaman tangannya pada Hinata lalu berjalan lebih dekat kearah Genma.

"Baiklah, Naruto- _sama._ " Ucap Genma.

"Bagaimana kabarmu, Genma-san? Dan bagaimana kabar Iwashi-san dan Raido-san?" Tanya Naruto pada Genma sambil tersenyum.

"Kabar mereka baik Naruto- _sama_. Bagaimana kabar anda Naruto- _sama?_ " Tanya Genma pada Naruto. Pandangan Genma beralih pada Hinata yang merasa aneh karena seseorang bernama Genma yang bersikap seperti itu pada Naruto. Hinata kembali berpikir siapa sebenarnya Naruto itu.

"Kabarku baik, Genma-san." Jawab Naruto dengan senyum tipis. Ia tidak menyangka bahwa tangan kanan ayahnya masih setia bahkan setelah ayahnya tiada.

"Naruto- _sama_ saya sudah membawakan mobil yang anda inginkan. Ini kuncinya." Ucap Genma sambil memberikan kunci mobil lalu menunjuk sebuah mobil _Honda Accord_ berwarna biru.

"Termiakasih, Genma-san. Maaf telah merepotkanmu." Ucap Naruto sambil sedikit menunduk.

"Tidak apa, Naruto- _sama_. Setelah ini anda harus belajar untuk menggantikan posisi saya." Ucap Genma sambil tersenyum.

"Setelah ini berakhir, Genma-san." Ucap Naruto lalu mengarahkan pandangannya pada Hinata.

"Apa anda menyukainya, Naruto- _sama?_ " Tanya Genma pelan.

"Entah. Saat bersamanya aku merasa seperti diriku yang dulu." Ucap Naruto dengan nada pelan yang hanya bisa di dengar Genma. Genma yang mendengar hanya tersenyum.

"Maaf Naruto- _sama_ setengah jam lagi akan ada _meeteng_ bersam–"

"Iya, iya. Kau yang sekarang super sibuk aku tahu itu." Ucap Naruto santai memotong ucapan Genma. Sedangkan Genma sendiri berekspresi aneh melihat tingkah bocah pirang di depannya. Namun ada rasa senang karena bocah pirang di depannya menunjukkan sifat yang dulu sering membuatnya jengkel.

"Baikalah, Naruto - _sama,_ saya undur diri. Selamat berkencan Naruto-sama!" ucap Genma keras lalu sebuah mobil hitam menghampir dan Genma masuk kedalam mobil itu lalu pergi meninggalkan Naruto yang sedikit salah tingkah karena tindakkan Genma.

 _'_ _Dasar... akan ku balas setelah ini.'_ Batin Naruto.

Naruto mengarahkan pandangannya pada Hinata. ia melihat Hinata yang sedikit merona. Ia menghampiri Hinata.

"Hinata, kau masuklah dahulu kedalam mobil itu. Aku akan mengambil tasku." Ucap Naruto sambil menunjuk sebuah mobil berwarna biru lalu membuka pintu mobil _excotic_ nya dan mengambil tas miliknya.

…

…

Naruto melajukan mobil dengan kecepatan sedang. Ia melihat kearah spion dan melihat sebuah mobil hitam yang mencurigakan. Naruto mempercepat laju mobilnya melebihi 80 km/jam untuk menjaga jarak.

"Naruto-kun?" panggil Hinata yang merasa ada yang aneh dengan Naruto.

"Tidak apa, Hinata. Aku hanya sedikit waspada, sebelumnya seperti ada mobil yang mengikuti tetapi itu hanya perasaanku." Ucap Naruto sambil sesekali melirik kearah Hinata.

Naruto melihat kearah spion. Ia tidak melihat mobil hitam yang sebelumnya berada dibelakang.

' _Hanya perasaanku saja.'_ Batin Naruto.

Perjalanan menuju _Osaka_ membutuhkan waktu 5-7 jam dari _Tokyo_ , itu bila tidak terkena macet saat perjalanan. Naruto kembali berpikir untuk mengambil jalan memutar, ia harus membawa Hinata secara berpindah-pindah agar _Akatsuki_ tidak mudah menemukan mereka.

"Hinata, apa kau suka berwisata?" Tanya Naruto tanpa melihat kearah Hinata.

"Aku suka. Kenapa, Naruto-kun?" ucap Hinata sambil menohel kearah Naruto.

"Anggaplah kita akan berwisata. Kita akan mengelilingi banyak tempat di _Jepang_. Untuk tujuan pertama kita akan menuju _Shizuoka_ sebelum tujuan utama kita ke _Osaka,_ di perjalanan kesana kita akan sedikit melenceng menuju Gunung _Fuji._ Apa kau pernah kesana, Hinata?" Ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum tanpa melihat kearah Hinata.

"Uhm. Aku belum pernah kesana. Apa Naruto-kun pernah?" Hinata bergumam dan mengangguk kecil bertanya dan tersenyum manis kearah Naruto namun Naruto tidak bisa melihat senyum itu karena harus fokus pada mobil yang dikendarainnya.

"Aku belum pernah kesana. Aku harap disana ada tempat yang menarik. Setidaknya walau kita berada dalam bahaya masih bisa mendapat bahagia." Ucap Naruto sambil terkekeh lalu memlingkan wajah kearah Hinata yang mau tidak mau ikut tersenyum melihat Naruto.

Sudah hampir 3 jam Naruto mengemudikan mobil. Kini mereka sedang mencari _rest area_ di tol menuju _Gotenba._ Naruto melihat kearah jam tangannya yang kini telah menunjukkan jam makan siang. 10 menit kemudian Naruto melihat ada sebuah _rest area_ lalu segera menuju kesana untuk mengisi perut dan bahan bakar mobilnya.

Tanpa Naruto sadari mobil hitam yang sebelumnya ia lihat di _Tokyo_ juga ikut masuk kedalam _rest area_ itu. Dalam mobil itu terdapat 2 orang pria, salah satunya bersurai pirang panjang dan satunya bersurai hitam panjang.

Naruto dan Hinata keluar dari mobil lalu berjalan menuju sebuah restoran cepat saji untuk mengisi perut mereka.

"Hinata, kau ingin makan apa?" Tanya Naruto.

"Terserah Naruto-kun saja." Jawab Hinata sambil tersenyum.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu carilah tempat kosong. Aku akan memesan makanan." Ucap Naruto pada Hinata.

"Iya, Naruto-kun." jawab Hinata lalu mengalihkan pandangan kearah meja yang kosong.

Beberapa menit kemudian Naruto datang membawa makanan yang ia pesan. Ia dan Hinata tengah menyantap makan siang mereka bersebelahan. Terlihat Hinata memakan _fried chicken_ dan begitu pula dengan Naruto.

Hinata melihat kearah Naruto, ia melihat ada sedikit saus di sudut kiri bibir Naruto. Hinata mengambil tissue lalu menghapus saus itu dengan lembut.

"Naruto-kun makan seperti anak kecil." Ucap Hinata setelah menghapus saus yang berada di sudut bibir Naruto lalu terkikik kecil.

"Hey, aku tidak seperti anak kecil, Hinata." ucap Naruto membela diri. Sedangkan Hinata terus terkikik melihat Naruto yang seperti itu.

"Sudah Hinata jangan tertawakan aku." Ucap Naruto namun Hinata masih tertawa.

"Hinata-chan…" ucap Naruto spontan. Hinata mendadak berhenti tertawa karena Naruto memanggilnya seperti Naruto yang Hinata kenal saat Hinata kecil. Hinata memandang Naruto dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

"Naruto-kun." panggil Hinata.

 ** _BOOM!_**

"HINATA!" ucap Naruto langsung melindungi Hinata dengan memeluknya dan menjadikan punggungnya sebagai tameng setelah ½ detik suara ledakan terdengar keras dari arah pengisian bahan bakar yang berjarak 100 meter dari restoran sehingga ledakannya membuat kaca dari restoran hancur karena guncangan dari ledakan itu.

Dilain tempat yang berjarak 100 meter dari restoran terdapat pertengkaran antara 2 orang pria berbeda warna rambut.

"Rencana yang sangat hebat." Ucap pria bersurai hitam panjang.

"Diam kau Itachi, aku tidak sengaja menjatuhkan alat pemicu boomnya." Ucap pria bersurai pirang.

"Kau benar, Deidara. Ledakannya sanat besar." Ucap Itachi sindir Deidara yang ingin melihat ledakan yang besar.

"Kau sangat berbeda dengan Sasori." Ucap Deidara.

"Sasori. Apa kau masih hidup? Mengapa kau yang tertangkap? Kenapa tidak pria keriput itu yang menjadi penggantimu?" ucap Deidara asal sambil menatap langit.

Kembali pada pada restoran yang terkena dampak ledakan. Restoran yang sebelumnya terlihat rapih kini berubah menjadi kacau.

" _uhuk… uhuk… uhuk._ Hinata kau baik saja?" Tanya Naruto masih dengan posisi memeluk Hinata.

"Na-naruto-kun, aku baik saja." Jawab Hinata pelan.

"Ayo kita pergi dari sini. Aku rasa ledakan tadi bukan karena kecelakaan." Ucap Naruto tanpa persetujuan Hinata menarik Hinata untuk pergi dari _rest area_ itu.

Naruto dan Hinata langsung menaiki mobil yang terparkir tepat di depan restoran tempat meraka makan. Mobil mereka tidak mengalami kerusakan karena tempat Naruto memarkirkan mobilnya berada di sisi gedung restoran yang terkena ledakan Naruto melajukan mobilnya secepat mungkin meninggalkan _rest area_ itu.

Naruto mengemudikan mobil sambil memegangi bahu kanannya yang terasa perih. Menahan rasa sakit pada bahunya ia mengambil ponsel yang berada di _dashboard_ mobilnya. Ia mencari sebuah nama lalu menekan tombol panggil.

"Naruto-kun kau terluka." Ucap Hinata lirih menatap kearah Naruto.

"Tidak apa ini hanya terkilir." Ucap Naruto bohong sambil memaksakan untuk tersenyum.

"Kakashi-san, coba kau cari tahu ledakan apa yang terjadi di _rest area_ 3 sebelum _Gotenba._ Instingku mengatakan bahwa ledakan itu salah sasaran." Ucap Naruto.

' _Baiklah, aku akan menyelidikinya."_ Ucap Kakashi.

…

…

Naruto terus melujukan mobilnya lebih cepat dari sebelumnya. Tak terasa hari sudah hampir gelap dan mereka sudah sampai pada kaki gunung Fuji. Mereka memilih mencari tempat bermalam selama 1 jam sampai akhirnya mereka menemukan sebuah penginapan sederhana.

Naruto keluar sambil menenteng tasnya dengan tangan kirinya. Sedangkan Hinata berada disamping Naruto berjalan sambil melihat Naruto dengan khawatir.

Kini mereka sudah berada di receptionist untuk memesan kamar.

"Selamat malam. Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" Tanya _Receptionist_ pada Naruto dan Hinata.

"Saya ingin memesan sebuah kamar dengan dua tempat tidur nona." Ucap Naruto.

"Maaf tuan, kamar yang kosong hanya ada 1 namun tidak terdapat 2 tempat tidur hanya ada 1 tempat tidur." Ucap sang _Receptionist._ Naruto tampak berpikir kembali. _'Pasti kamar itu memiliki matras extra.'_ Batin Naruto.

"Baiklah, aku pilih itu." Ucap Naruto sedangkan Hinata diam menunduk berpikir akan tidur 1 kamar dengan Naruto.

"Baiklah, silahkan tanda tangan disini, tuan." Ucap _Receptionist_ melampirkan sebuah kertas untuk Naruto tanda tangani.

"Baiklah, ini kuncinya tuan. Kamar nomor 12 ada di lantai di ujung koridor ini. Ada lagi yang bisa saya bantu?" Ucap sang _Receptionist._

"Bisa kami memesan makanan dari layanan kamar?" Tanya Naruto.

"Bisa tuan. Untk nomor layanan kamar sudah tertera di buku telepon disetiap kamar." Ucap _Receptionist._

"Baiklah, termaksih." Ucap Naruto. Naruto melihat kerah Hinata yang merona merah. Ia tahu apa yang membuat Hinata menjadi seperti itu. Hinata malu bila tidur 1 kamar dengannya, namun untuk keselamatan Hinata ia tidak bisa begitu saja membiarkan Hinata tidak berada di pengelihatannya.

"Ayo." Ucap Naruto lalu menggenggam erat tangan Hinata lalu berjalan menuju kamar tempat mereka bermalam.

Sesampainya disana mereka melihat sebuah kamar sederhana dengan 1 buah tampat tidur berukuran single dan sebuah sofa yang berada di depan televisi.

"Hinata sebaikanya kau membersihkan tubuhmu. Aku akan memesan makanan." Ucap Naruto.

"Baiklah, Naruto-kun." ucap Hinata lalu membuka tasnya dan mengambil beberapa pakaian lalu berjalan menuju kamar mandi.

Naruto tengah menelepon layanan kamar untuk memesan makanan.

"Baiklah, saya pesan _bento_ paket nomor 2 sebanyak 2 buah, nona. Baiklah. Terimakasih." Ucap Naruto menutup teleponnya.

Ia berjalan menuju sofa di dekat televisi lalu berbaring di sofa untuk mengistirahatkan punggungnya.

15 menit kemudian Hinata keluar dari kamar mandi dengan keadaan sudah berpakaian lengkap sambil mengeringkan rambutnya.

Naruto menoleh kearah Hinata. Ia melihat Hinata mengenakan sebuah gaun tidur _one piece_ berwarna lavender.

"Baiklah, sekarang giliranku." Ucap Naruto lalu melepas jaket _sport_ hitam yang ia kenakan.

"Argh." Naruto sedikit meringis saat membuka jaketnya.

"Naruto-kun." ucap Hinata yang sempat mendengar suara Naruto. Hinata melihat sebuah serpihan kaca sepanjang 5 cm menancap pada bahu kanan Naruto.

"Kenapa Naruto-kun tidak bilang kalau kau terluka seperti ini?" Ucap Hinata cepat.

"Aku tidak apa, Hinata." ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum. Lalu mencabut serpihan kaca yang menancap pada bahunya dan membuang serpihan kaca itu pada tong sampah lalu Naruto mengambil pakaian dari dalam tasnya dan segera berjalan menuju kamar mandi.

"Naruto-kun." gumam Hinata sambil melihat kearah Naruto yang berjalan menuju kamar mandi.

Beberapa menit berlalu dan Naruto kini keluar dari kamar mandi dengan mengenakan kemeja berwarna hitam yang 2 kancing diatas tidak dipasang. Ia berjalan menuju sofa yang sudah ada Hinata yang tengah menonton televisi.

"Hinata." panggil Naruto.

"Hm." gumam Hinata tanpa menoleh.

' _Ada apa dengannya?'_ Batin Naruto.

"Hinata, aku–"

"Biar aku obati lukamu. Duduklah." Ucap Hinata memotong ucapan Naruto. Naruto hanya menurut agar Hinata tidak mengacuhkannya. Naruto melihat sudah ada kotak P3K berada di samping Hinata.

Naruto kini sudah duduk bersebelahan dengan Hinata yang berada di sebelah kanannya. Perlahan Hinata menaikan lengan kemeja sebelah kanan Naruto. Naruto hanya menatap lurus kearah wajah Hinata.

"Tahan, ini akan sedikit perih." Ucap Hinata tanpa melihat kearah wajah Naruto. Ia mengambil kapas lalu membasahinya dengan _alcohol_ lalu membersihkan area luka Naruto. Naruto hanya menahan perih saat _alcohol_ bereaksi dengan lukanya. Lalu Hinata mengambil sebuah kapas lain dan membasahinya dengan obat luka lalu menempelkannya pada luka Naruto setelah itu mengambil perban untuk membalut luka Naruto.

"Selesai." Ucap Hinata. Hinata melihat kearah mata Naruto lalu ia sedikit menunduk. Tanpa sengaja Hinata melihat sebuah tali berada di dada Naruto. Merasa penasaran Hinata menarik tali itu dan menunjukkan sebuah bandul yang tertahan kemeja Naruto. Naruto yang melihat Hinata seperti itu hanya membiarkannya.

 _'_ _Mungkin sudah saatnya.'_ Batin Naruto.

Naruto melihat kearah tali kalung yang di tarik Hinata sudah menunjukkan sedikit bagian dari bandul kalung…

 ** _Tok… Tok… Tok…_**

Suara ketukan pintu menghentikan sesuatu yang sedang Hinata lakukan. Hinata melepas tali yang sedang ia Tarik lalu menoleh kearah sumber suara.

"Mungkin itu layanan kamar. Terimakasih, sudah mengobati lukaku, Hinata." Ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum lalu berdiri dan berjalan kearah pintu.

 _'_ _Kau akan segera tahu siapa aku Hinata, hanya menunggu kesempatan. Dan aku harap ini menjadi sebuah kejutan untukmu.'_ Batin Naruto.

' _Pasti layanan kamar. Aku beru ingat sebelumnya aku memesan makanan melalui pelayanan kamar.'_ Batin Naruto saat berada di depan pintu.

Naruto membukakan pintu lalu benar saja apa yang sebelumnya ia pikirkan. Seorang wanita bersurai cokelat, berpakaian putih-hitam membawa 2 buah kotak yang Naruto yakin berisi makanan yang ia pesan.

"Selamat malam." Ucapnya sambil membungkuk.

"Layanan kamar. Saya membawa makanan yang anda pesan sebelumnya." Lanjut wanita itu sopan.

"Ah ya. Apa aku harus membayarnya sekarang atau aku membayarnya menjadi satu tagihan dengan sewa penginapan ini?" Tanya Naruto.

"Untuk pembayaran akan menjadi satu dengan biaya sewa penginapan, tuan." Jawab wanita itu sopan lalu memberikan pesanan Naruto.

"Baiklah. Terimakasih. Tolong tunggu sebentar." Ucap Naruto setelah menerima pesanannya, Naruto berjalan menuju tasnya dan mengambil beberapa lembar uang lalu kembali kedepan pintu untuk menemui wanita yang mengantarkan pesanannya.

"Ini tips untukmu." Ucap Naruto sambil memberikan uang tips.

"Terimakasih tuan. Selamat menikmati. Saya undur diri." Ucap wanita itu membungkuk hormat lalu pergi.

Naruto kembali menutup pintu lalu menguncinya. Ia berjalan menuju Hinata yang kini menunduk di sofa.

' _Dia pasti memikirkan kejadian sebelumnya saat ingin melihat bandul kalung yang aku kenakan.'_ Batin Naruto.

"Hinata, ayo kita makan malam." Ucap Naruto lalu kembali duduk di sofa bersama Hinata.

Naruto memberikan 1 kotak bento pada Hinata namun Hinata hanya diam dan menunduk seperti memikirkan sesuatu. Timbul 1 ide jahil di otak Naruto.

"ARGH!" Naruto pura-pura meringis memegang bahunya yang terluka.

"Naruto-kun!" Pekik Hinata sambil menoleh kearah Naruto yang memegangi bahunya yang terluka.

"Ini sakit sekali!" pekik Naruto masih berpura-pura.

"Biar aku lihat Naruto-kun!" ucap Hinata mulai panik.

"Ini tidak akan sakit lagi kalau kau makan, makan malammu Hinata." ucap Naruto masih berpura-pura sakit.

"Eh!?" Pekik Hinata dengan wajah bingung.

"Hehehe…" Naruto terkekeh melihat ekspresi bingung Hinata.

 ** _Puk…_**

"Ja-jahat." Ucap Hinata sambil mendorong bahu kanan Naruto yang terluka.

" _I-ittaiii._ " Pekik Naruto kesakitan dan kali ini tidak berpura-pura.

"Rasakan." Ucap Hinata memalingkan wajah lalu mengembungkan pipinya.

Setelah terpekik kesakitan yang tidak berpura-pura Naruto melihat kearah Hinata yang memalingkan wajah sambil mengembungkan pipinya.

Tanpa sadar tangan kanan Naruto tergerak menuju pipi Hinata lalu mencubitnya.

"Jika mengembung seperti ini lucu sekali. Hehehe." Ucap Naruto lalu terkekeh.

Hinata menoleh kearah Naruto yang terkekeh.

 _'_ _Naruto-kun…Namikaze Naruto-kun…'_ Batin Hinata.

 **TBC**

 **Lama yah? maaf karena selama bulan desember Author sibuk banyak acara kampus dan acara lain2nya. oya, selamat tahun baru semua.**

 **maaf kalau chapter ini kurang menarik dan tidak sepanjang chapter sebelumnya.**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Cerita Sebelumnya._**

 _"_ _Ja-jahat." Ucap Hinata sambil mendorong bahu kanan Naruto yang terluka._

 _"_ _I-ittaiii." Pekik Naruto kesakitan dan kali ini tidak berpura-pura._

 _"_ _Rasakan." Ucap Hinata memalingkan wajah lalu mengembungkan pipinya._

 _Setelah terpekik kesakitan yang tidak berpura-pura Naruto melihat kearah Hinata yang memalingkan wajah sambil mengembungkan pipinya._

 _Tanpa sadar tangan kanan Naruto tergerak menuju pipi Hinata lalu mencubitnya._

 _"_ _Jika mengembung seperti ini lucu sekali. Hehehe." Ucap Naruto lalu terkekeh._

 _Hinata menoleh kearah Naruto yang terkekeh._

 _'_ _Naruto-kun…Namikaze Naruto-kun…' Batin Hinata._

 _._

 _…_

 ** _White Heart_**

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _Masashi Kishimoto_

 _ **Story:**_ _Baka DimDim_

 _ **Warning:**_ _AU,OOC,Typo,No EYD,Pasaran,Abal,Maksa,VIOLENCE. dll._

 _ **Rate:**_ _M_

 _ **Genre:**_ _Crime /Romance_

 _…_

 _._

"Jika mengembung seperti ini lucu sekali. Hehehe." Ucap Naruto lalu terkekeh. Lalu mengoyangkan tangannya yang tengah mencubit pipi Hinata.

 **Hinata POV.**

Naruto-kun…Namikaze Naruto-kun… Di-dia sangat mengeingatkanku pada Naruto-kun teman semasa kecilku.

I-ini seperti _Déjà vu_.

 ** _Flashback._**

 _Aku kini sedang berada ditaman bermain dekat sekolahku, masih dengan seragam sekolah langkap yang menempel ditubuhku._

 _Seperti biasa aku sedang sendirian duduk di sebuah ayunan sambil negingat seorang anak laki-laki yang menolongku saat aku diganggu beberapa anak nakal setahun lalu._

 _Mengingatnya… membuat kedua pipiku merona. Dia sangat baik, ceria dan sangat ramah. Tanpa sadar saat aku melihatnya aku selalu membuntutinya. Tentunya tanpa katahuan olehnya._

 _Terkadang saat aku bersamanya aku merasa terhanyut oleh kedua matanya yang berwarna biru seperti langit dan terkadang aku berpikir apakah aku menyukainya? Apakah ini cinta pertamaku yang terjadi di usiaku yang belum genap 10 tahun?_

 _Cinta pertama?_

 _Mengingat wajahnya saat tersenyum membuat jantungku berdebar cepat._

 _Tak terasa kedua pipiku kembali merona._

 _Aku menatap kearah langit cerah yang sewarna dengan matanya dengan kedua pipiku yang merona._

 ** _Sreekk._**

 _Sebuah suara dibelakangku mengintrupsi kegiatanku yang menatap langit lalu aku sedikit memutar tubuhku dan tidak menemukan sumber suara itu. Aku kembali meluruskan tubuhku yang sebelumnya sedikit berputar…_

 _"Hallo Hinata-chan!"_

 _Wajahku merona… Wajah Naruto-kun sangat dekat…_

 _"KYAAAA…"_

 ** _Brukk_**

 _Aku melihatnya sangat dekat hingga aku terjatuh kebelakang._

 _"Hinata-chan! Hehehe. Gomen, mengejutkanmu." Ucapnya lalu terkekeh melihatku terjungkal kebelakang._

 _"Na-naruto-kun?" Aku mendadak gugup. Seseorang yang sedari tadi menjadi fokus utama pikiranku kini berada tepat di depanku._

 _Dia membantuku berdiri dengan menarik tanganku tanpa memberi isyarat ingin membantu._

 _Dengan gugup aku berdiri lalu sedikit menunduk untuk menyembunyikan kedua pipiku yang merona ini._

 _"Na-naruto-kun sedang apa?" Aku sedikit mengangkat wajahku lalu melihat Naruto-kun yang masih mengenakan seragam sekolah lengkap yang berbeda simbol sekolah dengan seragam yang aku kenakan saat ini._

 _"Aku selalu lewat sini bila pulang sekolah, Hinata-chan. Masa Hinata-chan lupa, kan Hinata-chan sering mengikutiku." Ucap Naruto-kun lalu tersenyum lebar._

 _Sontak wajahku semakin memerah. Ia mengetahui aku sering mengikutinya. Oh Kami-sama…_

 _"Kenapa Hinata-chan sendirian? Apa Hinata-chan diganggu anak-anak nakal itu lagi?" Ucap Naruto-kun dengan nada dan raut wajah khawatir._

 _"Ti-tidak, a-aku hanya sedang ingin main ketaman i-ini, Na-naruto-kun." Ucapku terbata sambil sedikit menunduk._

 _"Begitu. Hehehe. Tadi Hinata-chan lucu sekali saat terjatuh." Ucap Naruto-kun sambil tersenyum lebar._

 _"Mou Naruto-kun jahat mengejutkanku seperti tadi." Ucapku memalingkan wajah dengan kedua pipiku yang mengembung._

 _"Hehehe. Gomen ne Hinata. Jangan marah ya." Aku mendengar suara Naruto-kun yang memintaku untuk tidak marah, namun aku memutuskan untuk pura-pura marah padanya._

 _Jujur saja aku tidak marah namun saat aku melihat wajahnya yang begitu dekat membuat jantungku berdebar cepat dan semakin berdebar karena keterkejutanku melihat wajah seseorang yang menjadi fokus pikiranku sebelumnya berada dekat… Sangat dekat…_

 _"Huh." Gumamku masih mengembungkan kedua pipiku._

 _Aku merasakan ada sesuatu yang mencubit pipi kiriku. Aku pun mengarahkan pandanganku padanya yang sedang tersenyum._

 _"_ _Jika mengembung seperti ini lucu sekali. Hehehe." Ucap Naruto-kun lalu terkekeh. Kedua pipiku semakin merona karena Naruto-kun menyebut diriku lucu._

 _"_ _Apalagi jika pipi ini merona seperti ini. Menjadi semakin lucu." Ucap Naruto-kun sambil menggoyangkan tangannya yang tengah mencubit pipiku._

 ** _Flashback End._**

Bu-bukan, ini bukan _Déjà vu._ Naruto-kun yang tengah mencubit pipiku sangat mengingatkanku pada Naruto-kun yang berada di masa laluku.

"…ta, Hinata…" Suara dan gerakan tangan Naruto-kun pada pipiku yang mesih dicubitnya mengintrupsi pikiranku.

"Eh. Ti-tidak apa." Ucapku lalu sedikit menunduk.

Bersamanya yang sangat mirip dengan seseorang dimasa kecilku membuatku merasakan sesuatu yang sama seperti dulu dimana jantungku selalu berdebar.

"Kalu begitu makanlah, Hinata." Ucap Naruto-kun sambil membelai pipiku dengan lembut.

"Uhm. A-ayo ki-kita makan, Na-naruto-kun." Ucapku terbata sambil menunduk. Aku sadar pasti kedua pipiku ini tengah merona ria.

 **Hinata POV. End.**

…

…

Setelah selesai dengan makan malamnya mereka kini tengah menonton televisi. Bukan. Bukan mereka tetapi hanya si gadis yang tengah menonton dan si laki-laki hanya terfokus pada ponsel yang sedang di genggamnya. Duduk disebuah sofa yang tidak terlalu besar, menghadap pada televisi yang tengah menayangkan sebuah dorama yang menceritakan seorang laki-laki yang berprofesi sebagai IT disebuah istana kepresidenan yang berlagak tidak bisa bela diri namun dibalik itu laki-laki itu merupakan alat yang digunakan oleh ayah angkatnya untuk membalas dendam pada pemerintahan.

"Hiks… Hiks… Hiks…" Hinata menaings terharu melihat adegan romantis yang mengharukan pada dorama yang sedang ia tonton.

Naruto menoleh kearah Hinata lalu menoleh kearah televisi yang sedang menayangkan sebuah dorama.

 _'Apa setiap gadis selalu terharu pada sebuah adegan romantis?'_ Batin Naruto.

 **Drtt Drtt Drtt.**

Ponsel yang berada di genggaman tangan Naruto bergetar.

 _'Karin?'_

 ** _'Lusa jam 8 malam kita bertemu di restoran Nadeshiko di Shizuoka. Bawa gadis Hyuga itu bersamamu.'_**

 _'Kenapa mendadak seperti ini?'_

…

…

Pagi hari. Terlihat seorang laki-laki yang mengenakan sebuah jaket _sport_ berwarna hitam dan jeans panjang berwarna biru _donker_ tengah berdiri tenang dengan sebuah senyum terpatri di wajahnya. Mata birunya memandang kearah seorang gadis yang tengah berlari berputar-putar dengan bahagia di sebuah tanah lapang di kaki gunung. Gadis itu tersenyum manis, gadis dengan sebuah kaus berlengan panjang berwarna _pink_ dan celana jeans panjang berwarna hitam itu berlari seperti anak kecil.

"Wah… udaranya sejuk, Naruto-kun." Ucap Hinata sambil berlarian seperti anak kecil. Sedangkan Naruto hanya memandang kearah Hinata dengan senyum tipis.

Kini mereka berada di kaki gunung _Fuji_ menikmati pemandangan alam.

"Apa kau senang bisa mengunjungi tempat ini?" Tanya Naruto setelah menghampiri Hinata.

"Uhm. Aku senang, Naruto-kun. Ini pertama kalinya aku berada di kaki gunung _Fuji_." Ucap Hinata dengan senyum manis di wajahnya.

"Selama ini kemana kau pergi berlibur, Hinata?" Tanya Naruto. Wajah Hinata berubah sendu mendengar pertanyaan Naruto. Ia kembali teringat mendiang ayahnya.

"Maaf, sepertinya pertanyaanku membuatmu sedih." Tanya Naruto sambil mengelus puncak kepala Hinata.

"Tidak apa Naruto-kun. Saat libur panjang, aku selalu pergi bersama _Tou_ - _sama_ menuju tempat-tempat yang bernuansa alam seperti tempat ini, tapi ini pertama kalinya aku pergi ke gunung _Fuji._ " Ucap Hinata dengan raut wajah sendu.

"Jangan kau ceritakan lagi. Itu akan membuatmu sedih." Ucap Naruto kembali mengelus puncak kepala Hinata.

"Uhm. _Arigato_ Naruto-kun." Ucap Hinata. Naruto menunjukkan ekspresi bingung.

"Untuk apa?" Tanya Naruto.

"Telah mengajakku ke tempat ini." Ucap Hinata dengan sedikit senyum.

"Aa. Selama tempat itu menurutku aman untukmu." Ucap Naruto dengan senyum tipis.

Hinata mengangguk dan tersenyum pada Naruto.

 ** _Slebb_**

Sebuah suara peluru yang mengenai tanah membalikkan ekspresi wajah Naruto.

"HINATA! LARI!" Teriak Naruto sambil menarik tangan Hinata.

 ** _Slebb_**

Terdengar kembali suara peluru yang mengenai tanah.

"Lari menuju balik pohon itu!" Ucap Naruto cepat sambil menunjuk sebuah pohon besar yang tidak jauh dari lokasi mereka.

 _'Cih! Bagaimana mereka bisa menemukan kami?'_ Batin Naruto.

"Jangan pergi sebelum aku memberi perintah. Tetap sembunyi disini." Ucap Naruto.

"Ta-tapi apa yang akan Naruto-kun lakukan?" Ucap Hinata ketakutan.

"Aku akan mengalihkan perhatian mereka." Ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum.

"Ta-tapi Naru–" Ucapan Hinata terpotong kala dengan cepat Naruto memegang dagu Hinata lalu mencium keningnya.

"Dengarkan printahku. _Okay._ " Ucap Naruto dengan tenang dan sebuah senyum hangat.

Naruto pergi mencari asal dari tembakan itu dengan bersembunyi dibalik pohon lalu bergerak dari balik sebuah pohon ke pohon lain untuk mempertipis jarak. Mengeluarkan sebuah pistol _Desert Eagle_ dari _holster_ yang berada dibalik jaket hitamnya lalu menonaktifkan pengaman pistol itu.

 _'Cih! Dimana posisi mereka?'_ Seketika Naruto menyeringai melihat sedikit pergrakan dari sebuah semak-semak berjarak sekitar 200 meter dari posisinya. Masih dengan posisi bersembunyi ia mengambil sebuah teropong kecil dari sakunya lalu dengan tangan kiri ia menggunakan teropong itu untuk melihat kearah semak-semak yang mencurigakan itu.

 _'Ketemu! Ia sedang mencari keberadaanku dan Hinata.'_

Naruto melihat seseorang bersurai pirang itu sedang mencari sesuatu dengan teropong yang berada di senapannya.

 **Naruto POV.**

Ketemu!

Dengan tropong kecil berada dimata kiriku aku melihatnya. Seorang pria bersurai pirang dengan pakaian hitam tengah bertiarap dengan sebuah senapan laras panjang berada di depannya.

Deidara. Satu-satunya anggota _Akatsuki_ yang memiliki rambut pirang.

Aku mengarahkan pistolku pada semak-semak yang cukup jauh itu tanpa melepas pandanganku melalui teropong kecil yang tengah aku gunakan untuk melihat kearah semak-semak itu. Tanpa menutup mata kananku yang tidak menggunakan teropong.

Mungkin ini akan menjadi pembunuhan pertama untukku pada anggota _Akatsuki_.

 **DOR!**

"ARGGH!"

Sepertinya tembakanku tidak membunuhnya.

Setelah melakukan tembakan aku segera berlari menuju sasaran tembakku. Ada seorang lainnnya tengah berdiri di belakang Deidara. Aku bersembunyi dibalik pohon.

Siapa dia? Aku melihat seorang laki-laki tinggi tegak berkulit putih dengan surai hitam panjang dan pakaian serba hitam. Dia? Aku mengingat kembali daftar dari anggota _Akatsuki._

Mungkin ini hari sialku bertemu 2 anggota _Akatsuki_ secara bersamaan.

Uchiha Itachi.

" _Anbu,_ termuda dari cabang Amerika. Putra tunggal Namikaze Minato dan Uzumaki Kushina. Bukan begitu? Namikaze Naruto. Keluarlah." Ucapnya datar dengan pandangan tanpa ekspresi menatap Deidara yang sedang memegang bahu kanannya yang tertembak olehku.

"Hei Itachi, kau mengenalnya?" Tanya Deidara sambil memegang bahunya.

"Hei brengsek keluar kau. Akan aku bunuh kau!" Ucap Deidara sambil menatap tajam pohon tempatku bersembunyi.

Akupun keluar dari persembunyianku.

 **Naruto POV. End**

"Anggota _Anbu_ dengan poin lulus tertinggi kini menjadi anggota _Akatsuki._ Bukan begitu? Uchiha Itachi." Ucap Naruto datar dan pandangan penuh emosi.

Mereka saling menatap dengan tatapan yang berbeda. Tatapan datar tanpa ekspresi terpancar dari mata sewarna _onyx_ Itachi dan tatapan penuh emosi terpancar dari mata sewarna batu _sapphire_ milik Naruto.

"Pergilah." Ucap Itachi.

"Apa yang kau bilang, Itachi!? Tembak dia Itachi!" Ucap Deidara emosi.

 **DOR!**

Dengan sekejap mata Itachi menembak kepala Deidara.

 _'Apa yang dia lakukan?'_ Batin Naruto.

"Sebenarnya apa tujuanmu?" Tanya Naruto.

"Seseorang bernama Tobi yang menjalankan perintah dari _client Akatsuki_ untuk membunuh kedua orang tuamu. Seseorang yang sebenarnya menjadi pemimpin _Akatsuki_. Pergilah." Ucap Itachi datar lalu mengambil senapan yang digunakan Deidara dan pergi.

Naruto terdiam mematung mendengar ucapan Itachi.

 _'Tobi, seorang pria misterius dengan topeng yang setia bertengger diwajahnya. Apakah aku harus percaya padanya?'_ Batin Naruto.

 _'Hinata!'_

Teringat sesuatu membuat Naruto terkejut. Naruto langsung berlari cepat menuju Hinata.

Naruto melihat Hinata yang duduk bersandar pada pohon sambil memeluk lututnya dan menyembunyikan wajahnya diantara kedua lutunya.

"Hinata." Ucap Naruto pelan sambil memegang bahu kedua Hinata. Hinata mengangkat wajahnya dan menunjukan wajahnya yang basah dengan air mata. Naruto berlutut untuk menyamakan tingginya.

"Hinata!" Ucap Naruto lalu langsung menarik Hinata dalam dekapannya.

"Naruto-kun aku takut." Ucap Hinata dalam dekapan Naruto sambil mencengkram erat jaket Naruto pada kedua pinggangnya. Naruto mempererat dekapannya pada Hinata.

"Tenanglah. Kau sudah aman." Ucap Naruto sambil mengelus puncak kepala Hinata.

Naruto merasakan Hinata mengangguk dalam dekapannya. Perlahan Naruto melepas dekapannya lalu membingkai wajah Hinata dengan kedua telapak tangannya kemudian menghapus air mata yang membasahi kedua pipi Hinata.

"Jangan menangis lagi ya." Ucap Naruto lembut setelah menghapus air mata di kedua pipi Hinata.

"Apa Naruto-kun terluka? Dan aku mohon Naruto-kun jangan menyembunyikannya lagi seperti sebelumnya bila Naruto-kun terluka." Ucap Hinata pelan dengan suara serak dan raut wajah khawatir.

" _Arigato_ telah mengkhawatirkanku. Aku tidak terluka, tidak sedikitpun Hinata." Ucap Naruto dengan senyum hangat lalu merapihkan poni Hinata yang berantakan.

"Kita pergi dari area ini." Ucap Naruto lalu membantu Hinata untuk berdiri.

…

…

Keadaan hening dalam sebuah mobil _Honda Accord_ berwarna biru. Seorang laki-laki bersurai pirang mengemudikan mobilnya membelah jalanan dengan kecepatan sedang dan kursi sebelahnya terdapat seorang gadis yang menatap jalanan. Dari raut wajah sang gadis dapat dipastikan bahwa sang gadis tengah memikirkan sesuatu.

"Hinata."

"A-ada apa Naruto-kun?" Tanya Hinata yang namanya disebut.

"Kenapa melamun?" Tanya Naruto sambil mengemudi.

"A-ano, ti-tidak apa Naruto-kun." Ucap Hinata sambil memaksakan senyum.

Naruto menghembuskan nafasnya.

"Jujurlah Hinata." Ucap Naruto sambil sedikit memandang Hinata.

"A-aku punya permintaan." Ucap Hinata sambil menunduk. Naruto diam namun ia menunggu apa yang akan Hinata katakan.

"Bo-bolehkah a-aku menemui _Imoto_ ku di _Kyoto_ , Na-naruto-kun. A-aku ha-hanya ingin melihatnya se-secara langsung. A-aku khawatir dengan keadaannya." Ucap Hinata pelan.

Naruto yang mendengarnya sedikit tersenyum. Ia tidak langsung menjawab permintaan Hinata.

"Ka-kalau ti-tidak–"

"Lusa kita akan ke _Kyoto."_ Ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum.

"Besok kita akan menemui atasanku di _Shizuoka_ jam 8 malam. Lalu setelah itu kita akan langsung pergi ke _Kyoto_ untuk menemui _Imoto_ mu Hinata." Ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum.

" _Arigato,_ Naruto-kun." Ucap Hinata dengan senyum manis.

…

…

Sudah cukup lama mereka berada di dalam mobil yang terus membelah jalanan yang cukup padat.

"Sebaiknya beristirahatlah. Naruto-kun sudah hampir 5 jam mengemudikan mobil." Ucap Hinata khawatir. Ia memperhatikan waktu sejak mereka pergi dari kawasan Gunung _Fuji_. Lalu karena jalanan yang cukup padat dengan kendaraan sehingga membuat perjalanan menuju _Shizuoka_ dengan mobil memakan banyak waktu.

"Baiklah. Kita juga harus mencari tempat untuk bermalam 'kan." Ucap Naruto. Ia menepikan mobilnya kesebuah hotel yang tidak terlalu mewah.

"Naruto-kun." Panggil Hinata. Saat mobil yang Naruto kemudikan masuk kedalam parkiran hotel.

"Ya?" Sahut Naruto lalu menoleh kearah Hinata.

"Ke-kenapa Naruto-kun me-memilih pe-pekerjaan seperti ini?" Tanya Hinata ragu-ragu.

"Hmm… Nanti akan aku jawab semua pertanyaanmu. Kita harus istirahat." Ucap Naruto lalu keluar dari mobil dan membukakan pintu untuk Hinata.

Naruto dan Hinata berjalan menuju kamar yang akan di tempati mereka. Saat perjalanan menuju kamar mereka Naruto menggerutu tidak jelas pada hotel tempat mereka bermalam malam ini.

"Apa-apaan. Hotel sebesar ini tidak memiliki kamar dengan 2 ranjang." Gerutu Naruto.

"Su-sudahlah, Naruto-kun. Bi-biar aku yang tidur di sofa nanti." Ucap Hinata solah mengerti kalau Naruto kurang nyaman bila tidur disofa lantaran pagi ini Hinata melihat Naruto yang merenggangkan punggungnya yang pegal-pegal.

"Ti-tidak Hinata. Tidak apa." Ucap Naruto cepat.

"Tapi–"

 **Kryuuk**

Sebuah suara asing menghentikan ucapan Hinata. Sontak Hinata melihat kearah perut Naruto.

"Hehehe. Sebaiknya berdebat masalah tidur nanti saja. Perutku sudah mulai protes." Ucap Naruto dengan sedikit merona malu.

"Hihihi. Iya-iya." Ucap Hinata sambil terkikik geli dengan sikap Naruto yang malu ketahuan perutnya bersuara protes.

Setelah berada di kamar mereka, mereka bergantian memakai kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri.

Kini mereka berada disebuah restoran yang berada di hotel tempat mereka bermalam. Terlihat Hinata yang mengenakan pakaian _casual_ dengan atasan berwarna abu-abu bergambar panda berlengan pendek dan bawahan sebuah celana berwarna hitam panjang. Tengah memanggang beberapa potong daging. Lalu terlihat Naruto yang juga mengenakan pakaian _casual_ dengan kaos berwarna oranye bergambar rubah berwarna cokelat kemerahan dengan ekor yang berkibar sebanyak 9 dan sebuah celana _jeans_ panjang berwarna biru.

"I-ini Naruto-kun." Ucap Hinata memberikan sepiring _yakiniku_ yang telah Hinata panggang untuk Naruto.

"Terimakasih." Ucap Naruto menerima piring berisi _yakiniku_ dari Hinata. Hinata tersenyum dan mengangguk.

Mereka makan dengan tenang dan sesekali mengobrol dan tertawa menyenangkan seolah melupakan kejadian menegangkan pagi tadi. Setelah makan malam yang menyenangkan mereka bergegas menuju kamar mereka untuk segera beristirahat. Naruto yang masih mengingat bahwa ia memiliki hutang jawaban pada Hinata berinisiatif untuk menjawab.

Kini mereka tengah duduk berdua disofa yang menghadap televisi yang sedang menayangkan sebuah dorama yang Hinata tonton di malam sebelumnya.

"Hinata apa kau masih ingat bahwa aku memiliki hutang jawaban saat di parkiran tadi?" Ucap Naruto. Hinata menoleh kearah Naruto.

"Uhm." Gumam Hinata setelah menoleh kearah Naruto.

"Aku memiliki 2 alasan untuk menjadi _Anbu_. Pertama karena dengan ini aku bisa mencari tahu siapa orang yang menyewa _Akatsuki_ untuk membunuh kedua orang tuaku. Kedua karena aku juga ingin berperan untuk negara ini untuk menghentikan tindakan yang merugikan negara ini meski hanya sementara karena tidak lama lagi aku akan berhenti dan meneruskan apa yang menjadi tanggung jawabku." Ucap Naruto menjelaskan.

"Tanggung jawab Naruto-kun?" Ucap Hinata bingung.

"Itu ra-ha-sia. Kau akan tahu setelah ini berakhir." Ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum. Namun Hinata terlihat masih memiliki pertanyaan lain.

"Apa kau khawatir dengan situasi yang sekarang ini?" Tanya Naruto pelan seolah bisa membaca pikiran Hinata.

"A-aku takut bila seperti i-ini. A-aku tidak ingin Naruto-kun terluka karena me-melindungiku." Ucap Hinata sedikit menunduk untuk menyembunyikan matanya yang mulai menggenang karena air mata.

Naruto melihat Hinata seperti itu mendekat kearah Hinata lalu menarik Hinata kedalam dekapannya. Mendekap erat dan mengelus punggung Hinata untuk menenangkannya.

"Aku lebih takut bila kau yang terluka, Hinata." Ucap Naruto membisik di telinga kiri Hinata.

"Ke-kenapa? Ke-kenapa Naruto-kun ma-mau melindungiku?" Ucap Hinata dengan suara bergetar.

Naruto melepas dekapannya pada Hinata lalu membingkai wajah Hinata dengan kedua telapak tangannya. Menghapus jejak air mata di wajah Hinata. Dengan jarak antara wajah Hinata dan Naruto yang tidak sampai 30 cm. Naruto menatap mata Hinata yang agak sembab dan begitu pula dengan Hinata yang menatap mata Naruto. _Sapphire_ dan _Amethyst_ yang saling menatap dengan keindahannya.

"Aku tidak tahu. Saat bersamamu aku merasa nyaman. Aku merasa seolah aku tidak memiliki beban berat seperti yang selama bertahun-tahun ini aku rasakan..." Ucap Naruto pelan sambil tersenyum hangat.

Hinata yang melihat senyuman dan ucapan Naruto hanya terdiam dan meresapi ucapan Naruto dengan jantungnya yang berdebar-debar.

"… Dan yang aku tahu kau lebih dari sangat berharga untukku." Ucap Naruto. Naruto mempersempit jarak anatra wajahnya dan wajah Hinata hingga kening mereka bersentuhan. Naruto dan Hinata bisa merasakan hangat hembusan nafas mereka masing-masing.

"Tutup matamu… Hinata-chan..." Lirih suara Naruto.

Hinata menutup matanya seperti apa yang Naruto ucapkan. Ia sadar bahwa Naruto memanggilnya dengan _suffix 'chan'_ pada namanya. Namun Hinata mengacuhkan kesadarannya itu.

Perlahan Hinata dapat merasakan hidungnya bersentuhan dengan hidung Naruto dan beberapa detik kemudian Hinata merasakan sesuatu yang hangat menyentuh bibirnya. Hinata sempat menegang saat ia merasakan bibirnya tersentuh oleh sesuatu yang hangat.

 _"Naruto-kun menciumku?_ " Batin Hinata.

Naruto menutup matanya. Ia mencium Hinata dengan lembut tepat dibibirnya. Ia tidak tahu apa yang ia lakukan. Ia hanya mengikuti apa yang sesuatu yang bukan dari logikanya inginkan.

Beberapa detik kemudian Naruto melumat bibir Hinata dengan perlahan dan lembut tanpa nafsu untuk menuntut. Ia merasakan Hinata mulai membalas lumatan dibibirnya. Tak ada permaian lidah hanya ada lumatan dan kecupan yang saling menghangatkan perasaan masing-masing.

Naruto dan Hinata merasakan ada sesuatu yang berada didalam perut mereka yang menggelitik. Sesuatu yang tidak menyakitkan. Sesuatu yang dapat dirasakan bila seorang manusia tengah mendapatkan atau mengalami sesuatu yang membahagiakan... sangat membahagiakan.

Tak lama lumatan dan kecupan yang saling menghangatkan perasaan itu terhenti. Naruto menyentuhkan kembali keningnya dengan kening Hinata. Ia perlahan membuka matanya dan melihat mata Hinata yang masih menutup.

"Bukalah... Matamu... Hinata-chan." Ucap Naruto lirih.

Perlahan Hinata membuka matanya dan menampilkan pancaran mata beriris _Amethyst_ yang indah. _Amethyst_ itu kembali menatap _Sapphire._

Naruto tersenyum hangat dengan sedikit rona merah di kedua pipinya begitu pula Hinata. Memang Hinata adalah gadis pemalu namun pancaran mata _Sapphire_ Naruto seolah menenangkannya dari rasa malu dan gugup.

"Kau merasakannya… Hinata-chan?" Ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum hangat.

"A-aku merasakannya Naruto-kun." Jawab Hinata pelan.

"Itulah perasaan yang aku rasakan padamu yang membuatku tak ingin kau terluka. Kau lebih dari sangat berharga untukku." Ucap Naruto lalu menarik Hinata dalam dekapannya dan Hinata yang perlahan mengangkat kedua tangannya untuk melingkari tubuh Naruto ia merasakan bahwa Naruto juga berdebar tepat dijantungnya.

" _Naruto-kun juga berdebar sepertiku..._ " Batin Hinata.

Cukupa lama mereka saling mendekap Naruto dan Hinata sama-sama tak bersuara saat mereka saling mendekap. Naruto merasakan nafas Hinata yang teratur ia berpikir apakah Hinata tertidur.

"Hinata." Ucap Naruto memanggil Hinata.

"..."

"Tertidur ya." Ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum melihat kearah Hinata yang ada didekapannya.

Naruto mengambil remote televisi lalu mematikannya. Kemudian Naruto mengankat tubuh Hinata untuk dibaringkan di ranjang. Setelah membaringkannya di ranjang Naruto memakaikan selimut sampai leher Hinata. Ia berbalik untuk menuju sofa tempat ia akan tidur. Namun sebuah tangan menarik sisi kaos yang dikenakan Naruto. Naruto berbalik dan melihat Hinata yang terbangun.

"Na-naruto-kun ti-tidur sa-saja disini. Ra-ranjangnya cu-cukup lu-luas u-untuk berdua." Ucap Hinata terbata malu dan gugup dengan wajah merona meminta Naruto untuk tidur diranjang dan suasana canggung dengan kejadian sebelumnya saat di depan televisi.

"Tidak apa. Aku akan tetap tidur di sofa." Ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum. Ia juga merasa canggung dengan apa yang ia lakukan sebelumnya.

"Su-sudah du-dua hari Naruto-kun ti-tidur di sofa." Ucap Hinata. Ia mengingat sudah dua hari Naruto tidur disofa. Dari saat ia menginap di apartemen Naruto lusa kemarin dan kemarin.

"Tidak perlu. Aku tidak mau mengganggu tidurmu." Ucap Naruto menolak.

"Ti-tidak, a-aku tidak ter-terganggu." Ucap Hinata dengan senyum dan rona merah diwajahnya meyakinkan Naruto.

"Baiklah." Ucap Naruto sedikit tersenyum lalu membaringkan tubuhnya di sisi ranjang yang kosong.

Hinata memiringkan tubuhnya untuk membelakangi Naruto untuk menenagkan debaran jantungnya yang menggila dan menutup kedua matanya mencoba untuk tertidur jemarinya menyentuh bibirnya.

" _Ciuman pertamaku ada pada Naruto-kun..."_ Batin Hinata.

Sedangkan Naruto hanya terdiam menatap langit-langit kamar dengan pikirannya yang memikirkan kejadian yang ia lakukan di depan televisi sebelumnya.

" _Kenapa aku menciumnya? Aku tidak pernah mencium seorang gadis sebelumnya._ " Batin Naruto.

Naruto memejamkan matanya dan mencengkram dada kirinya yang berdetak tidak normal.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **Wordnya berkurang lagi dari chapter sebelumnya. -_-**

 **Yang mau review silahkan review. yang mau curhat selahkan curhat. yang mau protes silahkan protes. yang mau _flame_ juga gapapa. yang pastinya bakal author baca tulisan-tulisan yang nempel di kolom review.**

 **Maaf kalo _typo,_ jelek dan wordnya berkurang.**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Cerita sebelumnya.**_

 _"Ke-kenapa? Ke-kenapa Naruto-kun ma-mau melindungiku?" Ucap Hinata dengan suara bergetar._

 _"Aku tidak tahu. Saat bersamamu aku merasa nyaman. Aku merasa seolah aku tidak memiliki beban berat seperti yang selama bertahun-tahun ini aku rasakan..." Ucap Naruto pelan sambil tersenyum hangat._

 _"… Dan yang aku tahu kau lebih dari sangat berharga untukku." Ucap Naruto. Naruto mempersempit jarak anatra wajahnya dan wajah Hinata hingga kening mereka bersentuhan. Naruto dan Hinata bisa merasakan hangat hembusan nafas mereka masing-masing._

 _"Tutup matamu… Hinata-chan..." Lirih suara Naruto._

 _"Naruto-kun menciumku?" Batin Hinata._

 _Naruto menutup matanya. Ia mencium Hinata dengan lembut tepat dibibirnya. Ia tidak tahu apa yang ia lakukan. Ia hanya mengikuti apa yang sesuatu yang bukan dari logikanya inginkan._

 _Tak lama lumatan dan kecupan yang saling menghangatkan perasaan itu terhenti. Naruto menyentuhkan kembali keningnya dengan kening Hinata. Ia perlahan membuka matanya dan melihat mata Hinata yang masih menutup._

 _"Bukalah... Matamu... Hinata-chan." Ucap Naruto lirih._

 _Perlahan Hinata membuka matanya dan menampilkan pancaran mata beriris Amethyst yang indah. Amethyst itu kembali menatap Sapphire._

 _"Kau merasakannya… Hinata-chan?" Ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum hangat._

 _"A-aku merasakannya Naruto-kun." Jawab Hinata pelan._

 _"Itulah perasaan yang aku rasakan padamu yang membuatku tak ingin kau terluka. Kau lebih dari sangat berharga untukku." Ucap Naruto lalu menarik Hinata dalam dekapannya dan Hinata yang perlahan mengangkat kedua tangannya untuk melingkari tubuh Naruto ia merasakan bahwa Naruto juga berdebar tepat dijantungnya._

 _"Naruto-kun juga berdebar sepertiku..." Batin Hinata._

 _Cukupa lama mereka saling mendekap Naruto dan Hinata sama-sama tak bersuara saat mereka saling mendekap. Naruto merasakan nafas Hinata yang teratur ia berpikir apakah Hinata tertidur._

 _"Hinata." Ucap Naruto memanggil Hinata._

 _"..."_

 _"Tertidur ya." Ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum melihat kearah Hinata yang ada didekapannya._

 _Naruto mengambil remote televisi lalu mematikannya. Kemudian Naruto mengankat tubuh Hinata untuk dibaringkan di ranjang. Setelah membaringkannya di ranjang Naruto memakaikan selimut sampai leher Hinata. Ia berbalik untuk menuju sofa tempat ia akan tidur. Namun sebuah tangan menarik sisi kaos yang dikenakan Naruto. Naruto berbalik dan melihat Hinata yang terbangun._

 _"Na-naruto-kun ti-tidur sa-saja disini. Ra-ranjangnya cu-cukup lu-luas u-untuk berdua." Ucap Hinata terbata malu dan gugup dengan wajah merona meminta Naruto untuk tidur diranjang dan suasana canggung dengan kejadian sebelumnya saat di depan televisi._

 _"Tidak apa. Aku akan tetap tidur di sofa." Ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum. Ia juga merasa canggung dengan apa yang ia lakukan sebelumnya._

 _"Su-sudah du-dua hari Naruto-kun ti-tidur di sofa." Ucap Hinata. Ia mengingat sudah dua hari Naruto tidur disofa. Dari saat ia menginap di apartemen Naruto lusa kemarin dan kemarin._

 _"Tidak perlu. Aku tidak mau mengganggu tidurmu." Ucap Naruto menolak._

 _"Ti-tidak, a-aku tidak ter-terganggu." Ucap Hinata dengan senyum dan rona merah diwajahnya meyakinkan Naruto._

 _"Baiklah." Ucap Naruto sedikit tersenyum lalu membaringkan tubuhnya di sisi ranjang yang kosong._

 _Hinata memiringkan tubuhnya untuk membelakangi Naruto untuk menenagkan debaran jantungnya yang menggila dan menutup kedua matanya mencoba untuk tertidur. Jemarinya menyentuh bibirnya._

 _"Ciuman pertamaku ada pada Naruto-kun..." Batin Hinata._

 _Sedangkan Naruto hanya terdiam menatap langit-langit kamar dengan pikirannya yang memikirkan kejadian yang ia lakukan di depan televisi sebelumnya._

 _"Kenapa aku menciumnya? Aku tidak pernah mencium seorang gadis sebelumnya." Batin Naruto._

 _Naruto memejamkan matanya dan mencengkram dada kirinya yang berdetak tidak normal._

 _._

 _…_

 ** _White Heart_**

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _Masashi Kishimoto_

 _ **Story:**_ _Baka DimDim_

 _ **Warning:**_ _AU,OOC,Typo,No EYD,Pasaran,Abal,Maksa,VIOLENCE. dll._

 _ **Rate:**_ _M_

 _ **Genre:**_ _Romance/Crime_

 _…_

 _._

Sinar matahari mulai menerobos masuk kedalam sebuah kamar melewati tebalnya tirai jendela sebuah kamar hotel. Sepasang mata berwarna _amethyst_ terlihat dari kelopak mata sang pemilik yang membuka dan menutup dan membuka matanya setelah tidurnya yang nyenyak guna memfokuskan pengelihatannya. Sepasang mata itu melihat wajah seorang laki-laki bersurai pirang yang membuat si pemilik mata seindah batu _amethyst_ berdebar belakangan ini. Kedua pipi dari sang pemilik mata beriris _amethyst_ mendadak memanas dan terlihat semburat merah kala melihat wajah seorang laki-laki yang tengah tertidur didepannya begitu dekat… sangat dekat.

 _'Kenapa posisi tidurku berubah seperti ini?"_ Batinnya.

Dengan kedua pipi yang memanas ia memperhatikan wajah dari seorang laki-laki yang tengah tertidur itu. Kedua pipinya semakin memanas saat ia melihat tangan yang melingkari pinggangnya.

Ia menbcoba menenagkan dirinya dalam diam karena tak ingin segera membangunkan laki-laki itu.

Memperhatikannya dengan sangat intens menyusuri tiap lekuk dari wajah itu dengan tatapannya hingga berhenti pada kelopak mata yang berisi mata beriris _sapphire_ yang indah dan terlihat tak berdasar. Lalu ia menatap kearah bibir laki-laki itu. Bibir itu semalam mengecup bibirnya. Bibir itulah yang pertama kali menyentuh bibirnya untuk pertamakali selama 17 tahun umurnya di malam sebelum ia dan laki-laki itu tertidur semalam. Gadis itu merona dan jantungnya kembali berdebar mengingat kejadian saat pemuda itu mengecup bibirnya dengan lembut.

Beberapa menit ia memperhatikan wajah pemuda itu dengan jarak yang bisa dibilang sangat dekat hingga tiba-tiba sepasang kelopak mata dari laki-laki itu terbuka dengan cepat.

Ia terpaku melihat sepasang mata beriris _sapphire_ yang juga menatap matanya.

Wajahnya terasa semakin memanas.

Kedua pipinya semakin kentara dengan warna merah alami yang menghiasi.

Jantungnya semakin berpacu cepat.

"Selamat pagi Hinata. Apa tidurmu nyenyak?" Suara serak khas laki-laki yang baru bangun masuk kedalam gendang telinganya. Laki-laki itu dengan senyum hangat. Lalu tangan yang sempat melingkar dipinggang Hinata terangkat untuk menutupi mulut dari pemuda itu ketika menguap.

Hinata hanya terdiam dengan wajah merona dan jantung yang berpacu. Ia ingin segera membalas ucapan laki-laki didepannya namun lidahnya terasa terbelit kusut untuk segera membalas.

"Se-selamat pa-pagi Naruto-kun. I-iya lu-lumayan nye-nyenyak." Ucap Hinata susah payah membalas ucapan Naruto. Setidaknya ia sedikit bersyukur masih bisa membalas ucapan Naruto.

Naruto diam sejenak ia mengingat semalam saat terbangun dari tidurnya. Tiba-tiba Naruto terlihat menahan tawa. Hinata hanya melihat kearah Naruto dengan gugup dan juga bingung. Ada apa dengan Naruto? Itulah pertanyaan diotaknya.

 ** _Flashback._**

 _Naruto terbangun dari tidurnya. Ia melihat kearah jam yang berada di dinding. Masih menunjukan jam 1 dini hari._

 _'Sudah hampir 4 jam aku tertidur. Biasanya ini adalah waktuku memulai tidurku.' Batin Naruto. Sebenarnya ia hanya membutuhkan waktu untuk tidur tidak lebih dari 5 jam mengingat ia sering mengalami mimpi tentang kedua orang tuanya. Tetapi saat ini tepatnya saat ia mulai mengingat Hinata dan kepingan ingatan masa lalunya yang kembali, ia semakin jarang memimpikan kedua orang tuanya dan yang biasanya berakhri dengan dia yang tidak tidur kembali._

 _Naruto menoleh kearah Hinata. Alis Naruto melengkung keatas. Ia melihat Hinata yang tertidur di tepi ranjang. Naruto ingin menggeserkan tubuh Hinata yang berada ditepi ranjang agar tidak terjatuh dari ranjang namun saat ia ingin memulai sebuah gerakan Hinata berguling menjauh dari tepi ranjang._

 _'Hah?' Naruto heran saat melihat Hinata berguling menjauh tepi ranjang. Beberapa detik Naruto memperhatikan Hinata. Naruto kembali melihat Hinata yang berguling kearah tepi ranjang lalu berhenti saat tubuh Hinata sedikit lagi akan terjatuh._

 _'Apa ia seperti itu bila tertidur?' Naruto dibuat heran dengan cara tidur Hinata yang cukup lucu baginya._

 _Hinata kembali berguling sampai sangat dekat dengan Naruto. Naruto dapat merasakan nafas teratur Hinata. Naruto tersenyum melihat Hinata yang tidur dengan damai._

 _Naruto memperhatikan wajah Hinata yang tengah tertidur pulas._

 _'Cantik.' Batin Naruto. Naruto mengangkat tangan kirinya untuk sedikit menyibakan poni Hinata yang berantakan._

 _'Aku khawatir kau akan terjatuh dari ranjang bila cara tidurmu seperti itu.' Batin Naruto lalu ia mengarahkan tangan kirinya untuk melingkari pinggang Hinata agar Hinata tidak berguling dan terjatuh dari ranjang._

 ** _Flashback. Off._**

 _'Sudah lama aku tidak tidur senyenyak ini.'_ Batin Naruto.

"Kau tahu Hinata? Cara tidurmu sungguh lucu. Kau bergerak berguling kekiri dan kekanan aku sempat khawatir kau akan terjatuh dari ranjang tetapi saat kau sudah ditepi ranjang kau seolah mengetahui akan terjatuh dan berguling menjauh dari tepi ranjang. Ahahaha." Ucap Naruto sambil tertawa.

Hinata semakin merona karena cara tidurnya yang aneh itu. Merasa sangat malu ia membalikan badanya dengan cepat.

 _'Na-naruto-kun mentertawakan cara tidurku… aku malu. Pasti Naruto-kun menganggap aku aneh.'_ Rutuk Hinata dalam hati.

Naruto memperhatikan Hinata yang membalikan badannya memunggungi Naruto. Seulas senyum tipis terpatri di bibir Naruto.

"Tidak perlu malu Hinata. Kau gadis yang lucu… aku suka." Ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum lebar yang tidak Hinata lihat. Hinata yang mendengarnya semikin berdebar. Rona dikedua pipinya semakin kentara terlihat.

 _'Naruto-kun?'_ Batin Hinata. Wajahnya semakin merona.

 _'Kau gadis yang lucu… aku suka.'_ Kata-kata Naruto terulang dipikirannya.

Hinata memanglah gadis yang polos namun ia tentu tahu apa itu rasa suka, apa itu rasa sayang dan apa itu rasa cinta. Hinata tahu apa yang ia rasakan kepada Naruto. Hinata menyukai. Ya. _Mungkin_ lebih dari menyukai Naruto. Ada hal membuat Hinata penasaran kepada Naruto. Sebuah perasaan penasaran dan karena kemiripan Naruto pada seseorang dimasa lalunya. Seseorang yang sangat berarti bagi Hinata saat ia masih sekolah dasar. Lalu perasaan hangat dan nyaman saat bersama Naruto. Perasaan terlindungi dan perasaan yang sangat khawatir bila Naruto terluka.

Hinata berpikir memang ia selalu merasa khawatir bila ia melihat seseorang yang dikenalnya terluka namun perasaan khawatir yang Hinata rasakan berbeda. Hinata merasa takut bila Naruto terluka.

Dibalik perasaan yang tengah dirasakan Hinata ia juga mengalami kegundahan lantaran situasi yang tengah ia alami sekarang ini yang membahayakan nyawanya dan nyawa Naruto namun bolehkah ia berharap Naruto membalas perasaannya ditengah-tengah dirinya dan Naruto terancam nyawanya oleh orang yang sedang mengincarnya?

Naruto heran dengan sikap Hinata yang kini terdiam.

 _'Sepertinya tadi seperti biasa pemalu dan kedua pipinya merona tetapi sekarang kenapa diam seperti ini? Apa dia sedang memikirkan sesuatu? Eh!'_ Batin Naruto berpikir lalu kembali mengingat sesuatu yang terjadi sebelum mereka berdua pergi menuju alam mimpi.

Mendadak jantungnya berdebar memberikan sebuah perasaan menyenangkan yang aneh.

Naruto terdiam memikirkan tindakannya semalam. Naruto mungkin mengetahui apa yang ia rasakan pada Hinata. Sebuah perasaan yang berbeda dari semua perasaan yang pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya.

Mereka berdua hanya diam dalan keheningan. Tak ada yang memecahkan keheningan selain suara detikan jam dinding.

 **Drrtt… Drrtt…**

Ponsel Naruto yang berada di nakas dekat ranjang bergetar menjadi atensi Naruto dan Hinata yang sibuk dengan pikran mereka masing-masing.

Naruto menggerakan tubuhnya lalu duduk di tepi ranjang. Menoleh kearah Hinata yang masih membalikan badanya membelakangi Naruto.

"Hinata." Panggil Naruto.

"Y-ya, Naruto-kun?" Sahut Hinata. Hinata bangkit lalu duduk ditepi ranjang lalu berbalik dengan kedua pipi yang merona. Ia menundukan sedikit kepalanya.

"Mandilah lebih dulu. Aku akan mandi setelahmu lalu kita mencari sarapan. Mungkin sedikit mencari tempat untuk berjalan-jalan." Ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum tipis.

"I-iya, kalau begitu aku akan mandi lebih dulu." Ucap Hinata sedikit mengangkat wajahnya melihat Naruto yang sedang tersenyum.

Hinata berdiri lalu berjalan menuju kamar mandi.

Naruto mengambil ponselnya dan melihat sebuah pesan masuk.

 _'Karin?'_

 _'_ _ **Pertemuan dipercepat menjadi 7 jam malam. Jiraiya-sama meminta pertemuan dilakukan apartemennya tidak jauh dari tempat pertemuan yang dijanjikan ini alamatnya…**_ _'_

 _'Hah. Selalu saja mendadak… dan sejak kapan dia punya apartemen di Jepang?'_ Batin Naruto malas.

…

…

Masih dengan perasaan canggung mereka menikmati makan pagi mereka disebuah kedai kecil yang menyediakan aneka jenis makanan tradisional.

Naruto tidak tahan dengan situasi ini. Entah mengapa ia sangat tidak nyaman dengan situasi canggung yang diawali karena ulahnya semalam karena mencium Hinata.

"Hah." Naruto menghela nafasnya.

Hinata menoleh kearah Naruto yang kini mengenakan sebuah kaos putih polos bergambar pusaran berwarna merah dengan celana jeans hitam panjang.

Hinata juga merasa tidak nyaman dengan situasi canggung ini. Ia ingin menghentikan situasi canggung ini tapi entah apa yang harus dilakukannya. Hinata kembali menolehkan kepalanya menuju makanan yang berada didepannya.

Setelah menghela nafas untuk kedua kalinya Naruto menoleh kearah Hinata. Hinata yang saat ini rambutnya di kuncir _pony-tail_ terlihat semakin cantik. Dengan kaus _pink_ lengan panjang dan celana jeans selutut membuatnya terlihat berbeda.

"Hinata." Panggil Naruto.

"I-iya." Sahut Hinata lalu menoleh kearah Naruto.

"Soal semalam a-aku–"

"Ti-tidak apa Naruto-kun. A-aku ha-hanya ma-malu. I-itu ci-ciuman pertamaku." Potong Hinata dengan suara pelan. Terlihat rona merah menghiasi pipi gembilnya.

Naruto terdiam menatap Hinata. Sejujurnya ia merasa ada perasaan senang dengan apa yang ia dengar.

Naruto melupakan perasaan canggung yang sebelumnya menghapmirinya. Sebuah senyum lebar terpatri diwajahnya. Ia megangkat tangan kirinya kearah puncak kepala Hinata.

"Setelah ini ayo kita jalan-jalan. Bagaimana Hinata?" Ucap Naruto sambil mengelus puncak kepala Hinata dengan lembut.

 _'Jalan-jalan? A-apa Naruto-kun mengajak kencan?'_ Batin Hinata.

Hinata terdiam dengan pipi merona.

"Hinata bagaimana? Kau mau?" Tanya Naruto meminta persetujuan Hinata.

"Uhm. A-aku mau Naruto-kun. Ta-tapi apa tidak apa? Kita sedang–" Jawab Hinata malu-malu juga khawatir.

"Kita hanya harus sedikit menyamar ya. Mungkin mengenakan sebuah topi dan kacamata cukup menyamarkan kita." Ucap Naruto membisik ditelinga kanan Hinata secara tiba-tiba.

Hinata menoleh kearah Naruto karena Naruto membisik secara tiba-tiba. Hinata melihat Naruto yang tersenyum lebar seolah tak ada beban. Wajah mereka terlalu dekat hingga mereka bisa merasakan hembusan nafas mereka masing-masing.

Mereka berdua saling menatap dengan jarak yang sangat dekat.

"Hinata kalau seperti ini kejadian semalam bisa terulang." Ucap Naruto pelan masih dengan menatap lurus kearah mata Hinata.

Hinata segera memalingkan wajahnya karena malu. Naruto tertawa pelan melihat sifat pemalu Hinata.

Naruto mengangkat tangan kirinya kembali menguap pelan puncak kepala Hinata.

"Ayo setelah makan ini kita segera berbelanja." Ucap Naruto santai seolah tak ada beban.

 _'Mungkin sedikit bersantai bisa melupakan rasa khawatirku. Semoga hari ini tak terjadi apa-apa.'_ Batin Naruto.

…

…

Naruto dan Hinata kini berada di pusat perbelanjaan. Terlihat Naruto memperhatian sekitar mencari sesuatu yang mencurigakan.

Merasa tidak ada yang mencurigakan Naruto menautkan jemarinya pada jemari Hinata lalu berjalan menuju tempat mereka membeli sesuatu.

Sejak hari pertama mereka mendapat serangan Naruto selalu menggandeng tangan Hinata atau menautkan jemarinya pada jemari Hinata agar Hinata tidak terpisah darinya meski begitu Hinata tetap merasa terkejut dengan tindakan Naruto yang terbilang protective itu mengingat status mereka yang hanya bagaikan pengawal dan _client_.

Kini mereka sedang memilih sebuah pakaian berhubung pakaian yang mereka gunakan sudah kotor yang tersisa hanya pakaian yang menempel ditubuh mereka dan beberapa barang untuk menyamarkan diri mereka.

Setelah membeli barang yang mereka butuhkan, kini mereka sudah siap untuk sedikit bersenang-senang dianatara situasi yang cukup berbahaya bagi mereka berdua. Mesiki ada sebuah permasalahan baru diantara mereka berdua yang belum mereka sadari.

Setelah berbelanja mereka memutuskan untuk makan siang terlebih dahulu sebelum kembali ke hotel tempat mereka bermalam. Setelah selesai dengan makan siangnya mereka kebali bergegas menuju hotel untuk mempersiapkan diri untuk _check out_ dan menghabiskan waktu sampai pertemuan mereka dengan atasan Naruto –Jiraiya.

"Naruto-kun, kemana kita akan jalan-jalan?" Tanya Hinata, kini ia terlihat sudah rapih dengan menggunakan sebuah kaos lengan panjang, rambut pirang pucat yang digerai serta sebuah topi bertuliskan _Shizuoka_ lalu mengenakan sebuah celana jeans biru selutut.

Naruto yang diberi pertanyaan itu seketika langsung salah tingkah. Masalahnya ia sendiri belum tahu akan pergi kemana sambil menunggu waktu pertemuan dengan Jiraiya. Laki-laki yang sudah mengenakan kaos biru bergambar katak berwarna merah, celana jeans biru panjang dan sebuah _wig_ berwarna hitam itu berpikir keras kemana tujuan mereka sebelum menemui atasannya—Jiraiya.

" _Etto_ … mungkin _Shimizu Port_. Aku tidak sudah sangat lama tidak berada di Jepang dan ini kali pertama aku berada dikota ini seingatku dan _Shimizu Port_ terlintas begitu saja, mungkin kita bisa berkunjung ke museum, jalan-jalan di _mall_ seperti kencan dan berputar-putar naik perahu sampai bosan." Naruto menggaruk kepala bagian belakangnnya. Ia sendiri merutuki kebodohannya dalam hati. Sedangkan Hinata hanya menatapnya bingung ditambah rona merah pada kedua pipinya mendengar kata 'kencan' dari pemuda bermata biru itu.

"Hinata, kau ada saran?" Naruto bertanya pada Hinata yang sebelumnya menatapnya bingung.

"Ti-tidak ada tetapi naik perahu sepertinya menyenangkan, melihat laut dan burung-burung laut dan aku tidak pernah naik perahu sebelumnya." Ucap Hinata sedikit terbata sambil tersenyum manis dengan rona merah dipipinya sedangkan Naruto bersyukur dengan jawaban spontannya yang ternyata menjadi sebuah jawaban yang tepat.

"Baiklah kita berangkat. Jangan lupa barang-barangmu ada yang tertinggal atau tidak? Kita harus segera _check out._ "

"Sudah semua dan tidak ada yang tertinggal."

Mereka berjalan menuju parkiran dengan bersisian. Sesampainya diparkiran mereka segera menghampiri sebuah mobil _Honda Accord_ berwarna biru. Naruto segera membukakan pintu untuk Hinata dan mengambil alih tas berisi pakaian milik Hinata untuk ditaruh dikursi belakang.

Menjalankan mobilnya keluar dari hotel dengan kecepatan sedang menuju tempat yang menjadi tujuan mereka.

Sesampainya ditujuan, _Shimizu Port_ adalah sebuah kota pelabuhan yang tidak pernah sepi karena ditiap hari yang cerah pemandangan dari _Shimizu Port_ sangat indah selain bisa melihat gunung Fuji di _Shimizu Port_ juga ada banya tempat-tempat menarik seperti museum, mall yang memiliki bianglala untuk melihat ke sekitar _Shimizu Port_ dari atas.

Kini terlihat Naruto dan Hinata yang baru saja keluar dari mobil. _Wig_ pirang yang digunakan Hinata melambai-lambai indah tertuip angin. Naruto yang sudah lebih dulu keluar dari mobil langsung melihat ke sekiling untuk memastikan tidak ada yang mencurigakan. Mungkin yang dilakukannya saat ini adalah tindakan bodoh karena pergi ketempat umum ditengah situasi dimana sesuatu tengah mengincar nyawa dari gadis yang berada bersamanya.

"Hinata, mau naik itu untuk permulaan?" Naruto menunjuk sebuah bianglala yang berada didekat mall. Hinata mengikuti arah yang ditunjuk oleh Naruto dan seketika matanya berbinar senang melihat objek yang ditunjuk Naruto.

" _Uhm!_ " Gumam Hinata dengan semangat tak lupa dengan senyum manis yang terpatri diwajahnya.

Naruto mengankat tangan kanannya kearah Hinata menawarkan tangannya pada Hinata untuk ditautkan.

"Ayo, kita berkencan." Sambil tersenyum lebar Naruto mengatakan sebuah kata yang membuat Hinata merona. Perlahan Hinata menggapai telapak tangan Naruto dengan semburat merah yang mempermanis wajahnya.

" _Uhm._ " Hinata sudah menggapai jemari Naruto.

Mereka berjalan dengan tangan yang saling bertautan. Berjalan menuju sebuah bianglala untuk melihat tempat mereka berada dari ketinggian. Mengantri untuk mendapat giliran menaiki bianglala itu, setelah mengantri kini giliran mereka untuk memasuki bianglala itu. Setelah masuk kedalam bianglala itu mereka duduk bersebrangan dan menolehkan pandangan mereka pada tempat mereka berada dari dalam bianglala saat bianglala yang mereka naiki sudah berada pada titik tertinggi.

"Indahnya." Hinata bergumam saat melihat hamparan laut luas dari ketinggian, terlihat beberapa burung-burung laut yang berterbangan. Beberapa kapal besar dan kecil yang berlalu-lalang diperairan.

 _'Aku tidak tahu bagaimana kedepannya apakah akan terus seperti ini? Bisa tetap melihat-lihat sesuatu yang indah dengan tenang atau berakhir dengan menyedihkan karena kegagalanku.'_

"Naruto _-kun?_ " Hinata memanggil Naruto yang terlihat lebih diam dari sebelumnya. Naruto segera menolehkan kepalanya mengarahkan pandangannya pada Hinata.

" _Hm. Nani?_ "

" _Arigato._ " Hinata mengucapkan terimakasih dengan senyum manis yang berbeda. Senyum yang membuat Naruto merasa berpikir kembali.

 _'Aku tidak bisa melihat senyum itu lagi bila aku gagal. Kaa-san, Tou-san. Berikan semangat untukku.'_

Naruto membalas senyum Hinata dengan senyum lebar.

 _'Aku semakin merasakan bahwa laki-laki didepanku ini adalah orang yang berada dimasa kecilku. Pembawaannya yang dewasa berbeda dengan laki-laki dimasa kecilku dan postur tubuhnya yang semakin tingg berbeda dengan laki-laki dimasa kecilku, tetapi warna mata, warna rambut dan nama kecil yang sama membuatku semakin yakin tetapi jika memang benar, adakah alasan kenapa ia tidak mengungkapkannya atau dia telah melupakanku?'_

Setelah dengan menikmati pemandangan dari atas bianglala mereka memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan menuju dermaga untuk menaiki sebuah perahu untuk mengitari pesisir dari lokasi yang selalu ramai dengan kapal-kapal besar maupun kecil.

Menikmati angin yang berhembus saat kapal kecil yang mereka naiki melaju diatas air dengan kecepatan pelan dan terus bertambah cepat. Sepasang laki-laki perempuan itu sedikit panic lantaran cemas wig yang mereka gunakan terlepas. Mereka hanya tertawa dan saling memegangi kepala masing-masing guna menyelamatkan penyamaran mereka.

Setelah menikmati angin dari atas perahu yang melaju mengelilingi perairan sekitar tak terasa hari sudah mulai menggelap dan waktu perjanjian sudah semakin dekat. Mereka memutuskan untuk menyudahi acara jalan-jalan mereka.

Kini mereka sudah berada didalam mobil menuju tempat pertemuan yang akan dilakukan Naruto dengan atasannya. Mobil melaju dengan kecepatan sedang menuju sebuah alamat apartemen yang telah ditandai oleh _GPS_ mobil biru itu.

"Menikmatinya?"

" _Uhm_. Menyenangkan, ini pengalaman pertamaku. _Arigato_ Naruto _-kun_. Naruto- _kun_ boleh aku bertanya?"

"Sebenarnya dari mana biaya untuk akomodasi yang kita pakai? Aku merasa aneh bila kita menggunakan biaya yang terlalu berlebih seperti biaya yang Naruto _-kun_ keluarkan untuk biaya bermalam, makan dan pakaian yang kita beli hari ini?" Hinata bertanya tentang biaya yang dikeluarkan Naruto dihari ini dan sebelumnya.

"Kalau untuk akomodasi, tempat bermalam dan makan itu sudah tanggung dari dana-dana yang sudah diperhitungkan namun untuk pakaian dan yang hari ini adalah dariku pribadi sebagai laki-laki karena ini adalah kencan. Hehehe." Jawab Naruto menjelaskan dan tekekeh memikirkan Hinata yang cukup berperhitungan.

"Ta-tapi, sebenarnya aku tidak begitu suka bila terus seperti itu."

"Tenanglah. Ah, kita sudah sampai. Ternyata sebuah apartemen mewah."

Kini mereka berada disebuah apartemen mewah di perfektur Shizuoka. Naruto segera memasukan mobilnya menuju parkiran apartemen yang berada debasement. Setelah memarkirkan mobilnya ia seperti biasa, keluar lebih dahulu untuk melihat keadaan sekitar lalu membukakan pintu untuk Hinata.

Berjalan bersisian menuju lift. Menekan tombol lalu lift terbuka dan mereka segera memasuki lift itu.

"Lantai 9. Nomor 905. Nomor kamar diawali nomor lantai ternyata." Gumam Naruto setelah menekan tombol bertuliskan angka 9.

 ** _Ting._** Pintu lift terbuka. Mereka segera berjalan menuju pintu merah bertuliskan 905. Menekan bel lalu tak lama seorang gadis bersurai merah pendek terlihat setelah pintu terbuka. Seorang gadis bergaun merah sangat cocok dengan surainya yang merah dan warna matanya yang sewarna batu ruby.

"Hai. Karin!" Sapa Naruto dengan semangat membuat si pemilik mata sewarna batu ruby itu tercengan lantaran sifat laki-laki didepannya itu tidaklah seperti terakhir mereka bertemu.

"H-hai, Naruto? Silahkan Hyuga-san." Gadis bernama Karin itu merasa heran dan dengan sedikit terbata membalas sapaan laki-laki itu karena keanehan laki-laki didepannya bertingkah tidak seperti saat mereka bertemu dan yang membuatnya sangat heran adalah kenapa laki-laki itu memakai wig hitam.

"Hai."

Mereka masuk kedalam apartemen itu dan sesampainya diruang tamu terdapat seorang pria berjas dengan surai putih panjang yang sedang melihat kearah sebuah _tablet_ yang terhubung dengan _ear-phone_ pada telinganya, dilihat dari wajahnya yang terdapat keriput sudah dipastikan pria itu sudah sangat berumur.

Pria itu menoleh kearah Naruto yang baru saja datang bersama Hinata. Bangkit dari duduknya namun kabel dari _ear-phone_ yang dikenakannya tersangkut sisi meja hingga terlepas.

 _"Ahhhnn~ Ahhhhnnn~ Kimochiiiiihhhh~ Ahhhhhhnn~ Ha-hayakuhh~ Ikkeehhh…"_ Terdengar suara dari tablet yang terlepas dari _ear-phone_ nya. Suara perempuan yang tengah mendesah-desah karena tikaman nikmat duniawi(?).

Naruto dan Hinata yang tidak jauh dari posisi pria bersurai putih itu langsung berhenti saat berjalan menghampiri pria itu.

Naruto langsung berteriak sembari mengambil sebuah tong sampah kecil yang berada didekatnya kemudian melemparnya kearah pria bersurai putih itu.

"APA YANG SEDANG KAU TONTON ORANG TUA BAU TANAH!"

 ** _BUAG_**

Tong sampah yang dilempar Naruto sukses mengenai wajah pria bersurai putih panjang itu hingga pria itu jerjembab jatuh kebelakang.

Naruto menoleh kearah Hinata ia melihat wajah Hinata yang memerah sampai ketelinga.

 _'Aku akan malu menceritakan bahwa orang mesum itu yang merawatku selama ini.'_ Batin Naruto.

 ** _TBC_**

 **Yang mau review silahkan review, yang mau curhat silahkan curhat dan yang mau** ** _flame_ juga silahkan. pasti saya baca segala tulisan yang nempel di kolom review.**

 **sepertinya chapter ini masih kurang dan cenderung membosankan(mungkin karena saya negrombak dan ngebaca berulang-ulang?) tapi entah mengapa saya mau update saja setelah berhari-hari mikir untuk chapter ini. sejujurnya saya lupa untuk jalan cerita dari ff ini tapi setelah baca kembali saya jadi ingat jalan ceritanya.**

 **ff ini bergenre** **crime/** **romance. tapi dari sampai chapter ini crime dari ff ini masih kurang untuk selanjutnya(spoiler) crime dari ff mungkin meningkat membalikan nuansa romancenya.**

 **Terimakasih sudah mau membaca.**


End file.
